Conviviality On The Fourth Floor
by Risknight
Summary: Two years in the life of our favorite Los Robles tenants. Each chapter deals with a different holiday, some everyone knows and a few you may never have heard of. I found all of these holidays listed both on a funky calender my boss has hanging up at work and online. I added a third year to include some of the suggestion made by the reviewers.
1. New Year's Eve

_**This story started as a bunch of random holiday one-shots that I wrote for my own personal amusement. The more of them I wrote, the more a story began to come together. This is set somewhere around season 4. But don't expect it to be canon. I rarely bother trying to stay in canon. What's the fun of fanfiction if all I'm going to write is what's already on my TV screen?  
**_

* * *

**New Year's Day (January 1****st****)**

Penny rolled over in bed. And promptly fell out. She moaned as she hit the floor hard. She slowly pushed herself up and shoved her hair out of her face. She yawned and rubbed her eyes. Then she looked up into angry blue eyes.

"Sheldon?"

"Penny."

"What are you doing?"

"I have been patiently waiting on you to wake up and exit my bedroom. My patience is wearing thin. Get out."

She looked around and finally noticed the glowing fish, the sci-fi posters and the action figures around the room. She turned back to Sheldon who was sitting on the edge of his bed, glowering at her.

"Why am I in your room?"

Sheldon huffed. "I would rather know why you are _still_ in my room. Go away, Penny. People cannot be in my room."

Penny pulled herself up, her head spinning like crazy. She grabbed Sheldon's arm and tried to focus on his watch, which was difficult since he kept trying to tug his arm from her grasp, and maybe a little bit because of all the alcohol she had drunk.

"It's 3:20 am!" she exclaimed.

Sheldon nodded. "Yes. Long past my bedtime. Now go."

Penny laid her head on his shoulder and sighed. "Umkay," she managed to say before starting to lightly snore.

Sheldon looked at her with exasperation. Good lord, the woman was a menace! Sheldon grunted and tugged her up to the head of the bed. She rolled over on her side and mumbled something about cotton candy. Sheldon ran his hand through his hair and gave up. He grabbed a blanket from his closet and threw it over her. Then he slipped between his sheets and tried to get comfortable.

He was really going to have to go over the ground rules of being a good neighbor with her again. Later, though. He wasn't about to wake her before 11.

When he woke up at 8am there was a piece of paper laying on his chest. He looked over, but he was alone. Sheldon sat up and opened the note.

_Dearest, sweetest Sheldon,_

_Thank you for taking care of me last night. I am so sorry for invading your space. It's just that I knew I could trust you. You would never hurt me, or allow me to be hurt. You are the best friend a girl could have. As an apology, and thank you, I will make you spaghetti with little cut up hot dogs anytime you want. You just let me know when, and I'm at your service! _

_Hugs and kisses (on paper, so there's no germs involved),_

_Penny_

Sheldon smiled slightly. Okay, so maybe he would postpone that talk for now.


	2. Groundhog's Day

**Ground Hog Day (February 2****nd****)**

Penny closed her eyes and let his voice wash over her. It was 72° outside and as far as she was concerned, winter was a thing of the past.

"Are you ever listening to me," Sheldon asked sternly.

"Um hmm," Penny murmured.

Sheldon narrowed his eyes. "Really? What did I just say?"

Penny smiled wickedly. "You are a golden skinned goddess. I worship at your feet. No other woman could compare to you," she said in a faux Texas accent.

Sheldon shoved his fists onto his hips. "I said nothing of the sort!"

Penny stuck her tongue out at him. "Sheldon, it's a beautiful day! Sit down on a chair, and enjoy the warm sunshine with me!"

Sheldon waved his phone at her again. "Penny, it is still winter! Six more weeks of winter, to be exact. You cannot sunbathe on the roof in winter!"

Penny pushed her sunglasses onto her head and glared at him. "Sheldon, even I am not dense enough to get weather from a beaver. It's warm out! Not a cloud in the sky. I'm staying up here. You can leave if you want."

Sheldon slumped down on the other lounge chair. He didn't want to go back downstairs. Priya and Leonard were kissing on the couch, which is why he left to join her up here. "Punxsutawney Phil is a groundhog, not beaver," he muttered. "And I like him."

Penny sighed and sat up. She hated it when he sounded so sad and lonely. "Sweetie, I'm sorry. I'm being selfish. Tell you what, how about we go out and get some lunch? My treat. We'll go to that train place you like."

Sheldon's face lit up. "Carney's?"

Penny nodded and watched him jump up with excitement. He rushed off to get his jacket and Penny stood. She gathered her sunscreen and towel. What good was a tan if her friend was lonely? She headed down to the fourth floor and pulled on some jeans and a top. Sheldon was standing in the hallway, practically bouncing in place.

She smiled as he led the way down the stairs. He was like a 6 foot kid sometimes. His innocence was part of why she cared so much about him.


	3. Texas Independence Day

**Texas Independence Day (March 2****nd****)**

The guys were playing laser obstacle chess when there was a knock at the door. Sheldon huffed with annoyance as he went to answer it. Who was disturbing them at 12:30 pm on a Saturday? He wrenched it open and the words of annoyance died on his lips.

Bernadette plopped a cowboy hat on his head and walked in with a large cake box. Penny draped a length of fabric around his neck and carried in a large cooking pot. The girls glared at the other three until Leonard and Raj hurriedly turned off the lasers.

Sheldon pulled the cloth from his neck and gawked at it. "Penny, why have you used a Texas state flag as a scarf?"

Penny grinned as she set the pot on the stove. "Not a scarf. Sweetie. It's decoration!"

"For what?" Leonard asked.

Bernadette grinned and opened the cake box to reveal a cake that matched the flag. "It's Texas Independence Day, everyone. So Penny decided we should celebrate with Sheldon!"

Penny walked over and slipped her arm through Sheldon's. "I made chili. And I called your mom and she put me in touch with your Meemaw, so it's just like the chili you grew up on. Bernadette made the cake. And, we bought movies. Big Jake, The Alamo, and The Best Little Whorehouse in Texas."

Sheldon looked at Bernadette and Penny with a look of awe and wonder. "You two did this for me?"

Bernadette smiled. "It was all Penny's idea. She thought you were a little down, and wanted to cheer you up."

Penny grinned wide. "Do you like it?"

Sheldon looked down at Penny's smiling face. He slowly smiled and reached out to place the cowboy hat on her head. "Thank you," he whispered.

When Priya and Amy arrived later, they found their date plans changed from Olive Garden and a romantic movie to chili and a western.

* * *

**So, according to this latest episode of TBBT, Sheldon wants Amy dead, and loves Penny. Can't you just hear the shrieks of pain from the Shamy fans? Seems to me that wanting someone dead is a bit more drastic than putting someone on an enemies list. The first person Sheldon says "I love You" to, and it's Penny. Not Amy, the manipulative witch.**


	4. Easter

**Easter (varies between March 22****nd****-April 25****th****)**

"How many times have I told her that she needed to get her engine checked?" Sheldon asked superciliously. "That light has been on for years, Leonard. She should have known this would happen."

Leonard and Priya sighed as they waited for Penny outside the YMCA building. She had called, asking Leonard to pick her up when her car wouldn't start. She had been adamant that she couldn't take the bus home. Raj was ill, and she said calling Bernadette and Howard was absolutely out.

The door opened and Penny peered around the side of it. She looked at the three of them and closed her eyes tight. She looked like she was in pain for a moment. They watched her take a deep breath and then step out. Priya snickered. Leonard gave a deep belly laugh. Sheldon gulped quickly and then pulled off his jacket. He walked forward and held it out.

Penny smiled gratefully up at him. She slipped it on and scrambled into the back seat. Sheldon slipped in beside her and closed the door. Seconds later Leonard and Priya got in. Priya looked back at Penny with a smirk. "Is there an explanation or is it just that you ran out of clean clothes?"

Penny gritted her teeth. "Easter egg hunt for the orphanage. This is my fourth year volunteering."

Leonard looked in the rear view mirror with a smile. "Hungry? We could swing by chik-fil-a."

Priya giggled. "Maybe rent a chick flick to watch while we eat."

Leonard snorted. "There's a petting zoo near the mall. Wanna 'chick' it out?"

Priya shook with laughter. "I'm not too chicken for that. How about you, Penny?"

Sheldon watched Penny silently. She was looking out the side window, arms wrapped around herself tightly. As soon as the car stopped she was out of the vehicle. Sheldon hurried after her, almost running to keep up. She unlocked her door and he was right behind her as she entered. Penny ripped off his jacket and began stripping off the bright yellow baby chick costume. Sheldon grabbed her hands and pulled her around to face him. Tears were streaming down her face. He sighed and pulled her close. "There, there. Sheldon's here."

Penny pushed away from him and hurried back to her bathroom. He heard the shower start at the same time he heard Leonard and Priya come up the stairs, still giggling. He stepped out into the hall. "Leonard, Priya, you have hurt Penny's feelings. You owe her an apology."

Priya snorted and walked into 4A. Leonard watched her go and then turned to Sheldon. "Listen, we were just joking. Penny looked so silly in that bird costume. All those yellow feathers and the yellow tights. She knows we were just joking."

Sheldon shook his head at Leonard. "And you wonder why it didn't work out between you and Penny. You never understood her."

Sheldon turned and re-entered Penny's apartment and closed the door. He put on water for tea and waited until Penny came back out. She was wearing sweats and a tee. She glanced at him for a second before plopping down on the couch.

Sheldon poured the tea and handed her a cup. "Penny, volunteering is a good thing. I am sure the children appreciated it."

Penny smiled slightly. "They do. Especially the really little ones."

Sheldon nodded. "Then do not let narrow minds dissuade you from continuing."

Penny leaned over and bumped her shoulder into his. "Thanks Sheldon. You always know what to say."

He looked over at her. "Sarcasm?"

Penny smiled tenderly. "Not at all."

Sheldon smiled back and turned on the TV. They spent the rest of the afternoon watching Hop, It's the Easter Beagle, Charlie Brown, and a bunch of Doctor Who.


	5. Mother's Day

**Mother's Day (2****nd**** Sunday in May)**

Knock, knock, knock. "Penny?"

Knock, knock, knock. "Penny?"

Knock, knock, knock. "Penny?"

Penny opened the door with a grin. "What's up, Buttercup?"

Sheldon paused for a second to give her an exasperated look. "Penny, I have 11 days in which to locate and acquire an appropriate representation of my deep and abiding affection for my maternal parent. Would you be available to assist me?"

Penny shrugged. "Sure, let me get dressed."

Sheldon looked at her suspiciously. "You understood my request?"

Penny pointed a finger at him. "HA! I knew it! You are trying to trip me up by using big words! Well, I'm on to you, buster. You need a Mother's Day present for your Mom.

Sheldon smirked. "I am improving your vocabulary. You should be grateful I make the effort."

Penny walked back to her bedroom with a laugh. "Not a chance! Besides, you're not doing it for my benefit. You just can't stand having a stupid friend."

Sheldon frowned at Penny's closed door. "I never said you were stupid," he said worriedly.

Penny snorted. " Not today. Yet. Besides, your sister called me. She wanted me to make sure you don't get your mom the same thing you got her last year."

Sheldon's frown turned into a glare. "There is nothing wrong with a trip to the Natural History Museum."

Penny stepped back into the living room and grinned. "Sweetie, you need to get your mom something she would like, not you." Penny grabbed her purse and opened her door. "Come on. I have a few ideas."

Sheldon followed, his eyes inexplicably drawn to the way the skirt of her sundress swayed with her hips. Sheldon blushed quickly and forced his eyes upward. They spent the morning roaming the mall, going from one store to the next until Sheldon and Penny finally found the perfect gift.

"Penny," Sheldon began as the cashier rang up his purchase, "thank you for your help today. I would like to treat you to dinner to show my appreciation." Just then Sheldon's phone began to ring. He looked at the screen and answered.

"Hello, Amy." Sheldon's small smile turned into a frown. "I am at the mall with Penny."

Penny took the receipt and led the way to the car while he talked. "She and I have been shopping for my Mother's Day gift."

Penny popped open the back door and the guy with the dolly wheeled the bulky gift closer. "Because Penny is very good at these sorts of things."

She gave the guy a tip for helping them and shut the back door. "She is my friend, Amy. She does not mind helping me."

Penny got in and buckled up. "I will have to call you later, Amy. We are about to get into the car. Goodbye."

Sheldon sat sown and buckled up. He turned to Penny with a smile. "Shall we eat?"

Penny looked over at him with resignation. "Thanks sweetie, but I don't think Amy would like that too much. Maybe some other time, okay?"

Sheldon nodded, hiding his disappointment, and they made their way out of the mall. Things were changing in their little group. Sheldon wasn't so sure he liked the changes. But he had no idea how to stop it.

When Mother's Day came, Mary Cooper found herself the proud owner of a beautiful cedar chest with the 23rd Psalm engraved on the lid.


	6. Flag Day

**Flag Day(June 14****th****)**

Sheldon was editing a special edition of Fun With Flags when Amy surprised him.

"Sheldon, now that we have entered a relationship, I think it would be best if you were more circumspect in the way you allocate your evenings."

He looked over at Amy with a confused frown. "In what way?"

Amy sat down across from him at the kitchen table. "Priya has made a very valid point to Leonard. It is unseemly for a man in a relationship to spent a great deal of time with an attractive, single woman. I would be more comfortable if you did not spend so much time alone with your neighbor."

Sheldon stared at Amy with a stunned look. "Are you asking me to cease my friendship with Penny?"

Amy shrugged. "I am asking you to curtail any alone time. You could still see her as part of group activities."

Sheldon grew agitated. "Penny is my friend, Amy. She has been my friend for several years. You are asking me to abandon that."

Amy paused. "I am simply asking that you not be alone with her. A woman of her rather loose sexuality can be a temptation."

"Penny's habit of promiscuity has no bearing on our friendship. We are strictly platonic friends," Sheldon stressed.

"Wow." They both turned to see Penny standing in the open doorway. She slowly walked over to the coffee table and set down the bag she was carrying. Penny turned and walked back to the door. She paused for a moment and then looked over at them, eyes bright and watery.

"Kind of funny," she said softly. "Priya was sneaking around with Leonard, lying to everyone. Amy, you proudly admitted that you got off with machines. I've dated 73 guys in 12 years. You're math was wrong, Sheldon. You forgot I spent four years monogamous with Kurt. I've slept with 17. Yet I'm the one treated like a whore. I made you guys flag shaped cookies to celebrate your special episode. Enjoy."

Penny closed the door behind her softly. Sheldon could hear her footsteps going down the stairs. Amy turned back to Sheldon.

""The math is never wrong," she said calmly. "Are you finished editing. Can I see it?"

Sheldon wanted to go after Penny. He may not understand many social constructs, but even he knew that when a friend was upset, you are supposed to comfort them. He was worried she might think he agreed with Amy.

"Amy, Penny is my friend. You have no reason to be suspicious of her. I will continue to spend time with her," Sheldon said quietly.

Amy looked at him crossly. "Do my feelings not matter?"

Sheldon shook his head. "On this subject, no. You have no valid reason for your request, except Priya made it to Leonard. I do not except you and Penny to become friends. But I will not allow you to dictate my friendship with Penny, either."

"And if I do not agree to this," Amy demanded.

Sheldon shrugged. "You are free to terminate our relationship. You should remember though, that it was Penny who convinced me to enter into our relationship."

Amy's frown deepened. "So you would chose Penny over me, your girlfriend?"

Sheldon stood and walked over to pick up the cookies. "You are the one insisting there is a choice, Amy. I am content to remain your boyfriend, and Penny's friend. You will have to decide if you can live with that or not."

Amy was silent for a long time. "I reserve the right to revisit this discussion in the future."

Sheldon nodded as he brought the cookies to the table and went back to editing.


	7. 4th of July

**Fourth of July (Do I really need to write the date?)**

Penny was regretting her decision to join Bernadette, Howard and Raj for the fireworks display at Cal-Tech. She wandered the grounds aimlessly, sipping on a wine cooler. Groups of students and faculty littered the lawn, everyone smiling and laughing.

From the moment she arrived, she had felt out of place. Priya was as cold as ever, and Leonard was under Priya's thumb. Bernadette and Howard had immediately been dragged off by some of Howard's co-workers. Raj was caught up in a debate with some grad students, and Amy had pulled Sheldon off to meet some of her colleagues.

Penny was all alone in a crowd of people she didn't know and had nothing in common with.

"Hello. You look lost."

Penny turned to see a casually dressed gentleman standing beside a willow tree. She judged him to be about 45. He had a familiar look but she couldn't quite place him. His arms were muscular, and his shoulders were broad, but it was the tattoos up and down his arms that really intrigued her. "Not really lost, so much as …." Penny looked around. "Okay, so I'm a little lost."

He laughed pleasantly. "Well, maybe you would like to join me?" He waved his hand to the bench behind him. Penny hesitated a moment and then walked over.

"I'm Penny," she said, holding out her hand.

"Mark," he said shaking her hand. "So, Penny, are you a student here?"

Penny laughed. "No way. Not nearly smart enough for that. My friends work here."

Mark smiled. "My buddy's wife works here. English department, I think. Anyway, she insisted I join them."

"So why aren't you with them?" Penny asked.

He grinned. "Well, they disappeared under a blanket and suddenly these strange animal noises began. I thought it best to exit the vicinity."

Penny laughed and nodded. "That was probably the best thing to do."

"What about your friends?" he asked, offering her a water from a small cooler.

Penny set down her empty wine cooler bottle and opened the bottle. She took a sip and looked out over the lawn. "Not sure. Things are kind of weird. I've been friends with these four guys for a few years. Two got girlfriends, who aren't very fond of their boyfriends having me around, so they sort of took off and left me."

"That's rough," he said softly. "So, what do you do?"

Penny sighed. "I'm a waitress at the Cheesecake Factory. I'm registered for a course at the city college in history. And in my spare time, I go to auditions for parts I am apparently too Midwestern looking for." Penny suddenly looked at him with wide eyes. "Oh, umm, no one knows about the history course. I've been keeping that a secret. I don't know why I told you."

Mark smiled. "That's nothing to be ashamed of."

Penny nodded. "It's not that I'm ashamed. It's more that I want to do this myself. Without my friends interfering. Or laughing at me."

He frowned. "You think they would laugh at you?"

Penny sighed. "I don't know. I just know that I don't want them to know yet." Penny looked at him closely. "You look really familiar. Have we met before?"

Mark grinned. "No, but I recognize you. You used to date Zack Johnson, right?"

Penny nodded with a questioning look. "You know Zack?"

Mark sipped his water. "Very well." He grinned widely. "He's my nephew."

Penny burst out laughing. "Crazy Uncle Mark?"

Mark laughed along with her. "Yep. Black sheep of the family."

An air horn sounded in the distance, signaling the fireworks were about to start. They settled back to enjoy the show.

* * *

Sheldon was starting to get very worried. When he had returned to the group's spot with Amy he had found Leonard and Priya cuddled up, Bernadette and Howard sharing a lounge chair and Raj laying down on the blanket. No one knew where Penny was. She had not shown up before or during the display. Now they were packing everything up and she was still nowhere to be found.

"Maybe we should search for her," he said, once again.

"Sheldon," Priya's voice was full of annoyance. "Penny is a grown woman. I am sure she is fine. She probably met some guy and is …busy."

"Well, she was half right," a male voice said behind Leonard. Penny and Mark strolled across the lawn toward the group. Sheldon watched with narrow eyes as the man leaned closer to Penny. "Thank you for sitting with me. I had a delightful time."

Penny smiled and leaned in to hug Mark. "Thank you, too. I enjoyed myself very much. Good night, Mark." She kissed his cheek lightly and watched him walk away. Once he was out of sight she turned to Bernadette. "Well, I'm ready when you are."

Before anyone could say anything else Penny turned and walked over to Bernadette's car and slipped into the back seat.

Long after they returned home, and everyone else was asleep, Sheldon lay awake in his bed. He felt unsettled and had no idea why.


	8. Lazy Day

**Lazy Day (August 10****th****)**

Sheldon and the guys were checking their paintball gear one last time when they heard someone knocking in the hallway. Sheldon walked over and opened the door. Leonard, Howard and Raj peered around him. The guy turned at the noise and smiled.

"Hey. You're Penny's friends, right?"

Sheldon nodded. "Yes. And you are the guy she met at the 4th of July celebration."

Mark nodded and rapped on Penny's door again.

"Uh, I wouldn't do that," Howard warned softly. "Penny has this rule. Anyone who wakes her before 11am gets punched in the throat."

Mark raised an eyebrow. "Really?" Just then the door opened and Penny smiled up at him.

"Sorry. I was in the bathroom." She stepped out into the hall and noticed the others. "Hey guys!" Penny said happily. She didn't get to see much of them anymore. She rarely dropped in to visit, especially if Priya and Amy were there.

Leonard gawked at her. "Penny, you're up before eleven?"

Penny laughed. "Yeah. Mark has me get up at 7am every morning, whether I want to be or not. Mark, have you met everyone?"

Mark shook his head and Penny turned to the guys. "That's Leonard and Sheldon. They live across the hall, and that's Howard and Raj. Guys, you remember Zack, right? This is his uncle, Mark. He's a big meanie who makes me get up at the crack of dawn."

Mark laughed. "When you get as old as I am, you learn to use every minute of the day you can."

Penny patted his cheek. "51 isn't so old, sweetie. You're in better shape than most people I know."

"You're in pretty good shape yourself," Mark grinned down at her. "Speaking of which, ready to go?"

Penny nodded and locked her door. Mark took her arm in his and they headed to the stairs. Penny looked over her shoulder. "Bye, guys!"

They guys watched in shock as the two of them disappeared around the corner. "Wow. Zack's uncle? He got her out of bed, and cheerful before 8am." Howard said.

Leonard frowned. "Penny said he was 51. He's almost twice her age!"

Raj looked at the others. "What do you call a male cougar?"

"Cradle robber," Sheldon said bluntly, moving back into the apartment.

* * *

Penny buckled up and started her car. "So, gym or beach?"

Mark shrugged. "Let's get some fresh air."

Penny grinned mischievously. "You do realize today is a holiday, right? It's officially Lazy Day. And you're making me jog 5 miles on the beach."

Mark laughed. "Lazy Day, huh? Tell you what. We'll jog 5 miles and then you can sit for the rest of the day."

Penny burst out laughing. "Oh lord! You're going to make me help you in the office!"

He smiled devilishly. "You can type, right?"

Penny smiled. "Do I get lunch?"

"And dinner," he replied.

"Score!" Penny said as she pulled into the parking lot of the beach.

* * *

It was after 10pm before Penny returned. In fact it was 10:18pm. Sheldon finally abandoned his spot for bed. He didn't understand why he was compelled to wait up for her, he just was.


	9. Labor Day

**Labor Day (first Monday in September)**

He watched her cross the lawn with a plate of watermelon for Mrs. Wolowitz. Penny had hardly sat down at all since arriving. He had been stunned when she arrived. Not because she was there, but because of how she looked. He had always considered Penny to be one of the most beautiful women he had ever met. Now, however, he had to admit he was wrong. She was THE most beautiful woman he had ever met. Her skin almost glowed. Her eyes sparkled with warmth. She had been working out, apparently. Her arms and legs were toned, her stomach held a hint of musculature. She still looked soft and feminine, but now she moved with the confidence of someone who knew her body's strengths and limitations.

Sheldon was put in mind of a large cat, all grace and fluidity. She stopped to chat with Mr. Rostenkowski for a moment before making her way over to Raj's side. He considered moving over that way so he could hear what they were saying that was making her smile so happily.

"Sheldon?" Amy touched his arm. "Are you listening to me?"

Sheldon looked at his girlfriend and nodded. "Yes, Amy. You want to know if I think it would be acceptable for us to share a room at the Star Trek convention as Leonard and Priya are doing. The answer is no."

Amy's eyes narrowed and she looked across the Wolowitz's back yard. "Howard and Bernadette are sharing, Leonard and Priya are sharing, even your friend Penny is sharing a bed with her male friend. Why not us?"

Sheldon sighed. "Amy, I have told you many times, I am not ready for such intimacy. Besides, Penny and Raj are not sharing a bed, just a room."

Amy smiled mysteriously. "Actually, no. I heard her telling Bernadette that she was going to stay with her friend Mark. Raj will get a room to himself."

Sheldon stilled. "Penny is not staying with our group?"

Amy shook her head. "She is leaving the day before we are and will be staying a day longer than us."

Sheldon didn't stop to think. He just walked across the lawn and interrupted Raj and Penny. "You will no longer be part of our trip next month?"

Penny looked stunned by his tone. "No, not really. I got hired to work at the convention. So, I need to show up on Thursday for fittings. Why are you acting so surprised?"

Sheldon's eyes narrowed. "Maybe because this is the first I heard of it. I have made plans, Penny. Driving arrangements, room arrangements, even a schedule of events. This disrupts all of that."

Penny sighed. "Sheldon, I sent you an email as soon as I got hired. That was over a week ago. I knew you would need to know for your charts."

Sheldon crossed his arms. "Unacceptable, Penny. You will need to change your travel plans."

Penny's temper began to rise. Raj 'eeped' and hurried away. "Sheldon, I am not giving up a paying job just because it throws your seating chart off. You'll never even know I'm not there, anyway. I was in Bernadette's car."

"Of course I would know," he said with exasperation. By now everyone was staring at them worriedly. For a while things in the group dynamic had been shifting. They all knew it, even him. He just refused to accept it. Over Penny's shoulder he saw her friend Mark approaching. Even here, among the core group, this man was intruding?!

Sheldon watched as Penny turned toward him and smiled softly. Her anger was gone in the blink of an eye. Without another word Penny walked away. She met Mark near the grill. He wrapped an arm around her waist and Penny drew him over to meet their hostess, Mrs. Wolowitz. Sheldon took a seat near the porch and spent the rest of the afternoon studiously avoiding Penny.


	10. Mad Hatter Day

**Mad Hatter Day (October 6****th ****)**

It was Cal-Tech's costume gala. Sheldon sat at the group's table, resisting Amy's attempts to drag him out onto the floor. He had no desire to dance. Nothing could get him out there.

"Wow!" Priya said in surprise. "Is that Penny? What is she doing here?"

Bernadette nodded. "She said Mark asked her to come. Don't they look cute together?"

Penny was wearing a grey furry cat suit with neon blue stripes. The long tail was draped over Mark's arm. Her blonde hair was tucked up underneath furry cat ears. Mark was wearing a dark green top hat, a large polka dot bow tie, and a dark coat. His white make up and red wig completed his Mad Hatter costume. They were talking with a couple of professors from the English department.

"They've been dating for a while now, haven't they?" Leonard asked.

Howard nodded. "Sort of. I'm not sure what is going on with them. As far as I know, they spend quite a lot of time together, but they don't really act like a couple."

Sheldon tore his eyes from Penny and looked at Howard. "He's not mean to her, is he?"

"Oh no!" Bernadette said quickly. "In fact, he's really nice to her. Don't let the tattoos fool you! He's a big ol' teddy bear. And so smart! He's traveled a lot too. It's just that you never see them cuddle or kiss. No little nicknames. No showy affection stuff. But it's obvious they care about each other."

Raj sipped his wine. "Well, he did carry her in his arms that day at the beach."

Bernadette laughed. "And promptly dumped her into the water! They spent the next hour having a water fight."

Sheldon looked across the room at Penny. He had not seen her very much since the barbecue. At the convention she had been working a booth for the new animated Star Trek miniseries that was being promoted. Her costume had been from the Next Generation era, as was the show. It turned out that Mark was producing the new show. After the convention, he had not seen her often. Besides working at the Cheesecake Factory, she was apparently taking some community college classes. Raj had let it slip when he opted out of Halo one night to help her study for a test.

Leonard shook his head. "I still can't believe she's dating someone twice her age."

Priya shrugged. "He does not look to be that much older than her. Does his age really matter? Penny is the one dating him, not you."

"Hi guys!" Everyone turned to see Penny and Mark walking toward them. Howard and Raj grabbed a couple of chairs.

"Join us," Bernadette said with a smile. Mark held out a chair for Penny and then sat down. He laid his arm across the back of her chair and smiled.

"Hey. Um, let's see…Sheldon, Amy, Leonard and Priya, right?" They all nodded, except Sheldon who watched the new couple closely. "Pretty cool Justice League costumes."

"You two look nice, also," Priya said.

Penny giggled. "It took two weeks to get him to agree. I had to be very insistent. Especially since today is Mad Hatter Day."

"Mad Hatter Day?" Sheldon asked with a raised eyebrow.

Mark pointed to the small white tag on his hat. 10/6 was printed in bold ink. "I tried to get her into an Alice ensemble, but after seeing the Cheshire Cat costume, I had to agree with her choices."

Penny refused the glass of wine the waiter offered and asked for a bottle of water instead.

"Designated driver?" Amy asked trying to act casual. Penny still made her feel uncomfortable, especially when Sheldon watched the other woman so carefully.

Penny shook her head. "I am trying to stop drinking. I haven't had more than a couple glasses of wine in two months."

Sheldon looked at her in shock. "That's wonderful," he said softly. "Good for you, Penny."

Penny shrugged. "I have Mark to thank for that. He's helping me kick the habit."

Mark smiled and squeezed her shoulder. "You do all the work. I just cheer you on."

A couple dressed in Victorian garb walked over. "We're going to go tour the butterfly garden. You two coming?" the guy asked Mark.

Mark's phone rang and he looked at it. "It's my partner. I'll be back." He stood and walked out of the ballroom.

Penny smiled a little bit. "You guys go on. Maybe we'll catch up."

"I can take you." Everyone looked at Sheldon with surprise. He cleared his throat lightly. "If you want, I'll go with you. Amy and I, that is."

Penny's eyes flickered over to Amy for a second. "That's okay, sweetie. I know you don't like bugs. I appreciate it, but I think I'll go see how Mark is doing." Penny stood and smiled at everyone before walking away.

After a few minutes the rest of the group settled down and conversation turned to the newest Spiderman movie coming out. Sheldon tried to watch for her, but Penny and Mark never returned to the table.


	11. Thanksgiving

**Thanksgiving (fourth Thursday in November)**

Sheldon was debating on a small turkey or a turkey breast for Thanksgiving when he caught a glimpse of gold hair in his peripheral vision. He turned too late to see who it was. He pushed his cart quickly to the corner and looked around. Three aisles away he caught a glance of a shapely calf going around a corner. He hurried over and saw Penny reaching up for a jar of mushrooms.

This was getting annoying. Penny only came over a couple times a month now, and always when it was the whole group. It had been several months since he last had the opportunity to speak with her alone. No laundry nights, no Halo, not even a single Anything Can Happen Thursday.

"Hello, Penny."

She spun quickly and looked at him. For a second he saw joy light up her eyes, only to be quickly replaced with a cool detachment. Sheldon felt a thrill at her initial reaction, but alarm at the other. Had she thought he was someone else for a moment? Had she been happy to see him, only to push that away? He wished, once again, that he was better at understanding and reading emotions.

"Hi, Sheldon. What are you doing?"

He quirked an eyebrow. "As it is Thanksgiving in 2 days, I am shopping for groceries. Just as you are."

Penny flushed slightly. "Um, yeah. So you are."

Sheldon had never been one for holding his tongue. He said what he wanted, when he wanted. "Penny, why are you avoiding me?"

Her eyes went wide, and the blush bloomed over her cheeks. "Sheldon, I…I don't know.."

He shook his head and moved around his cart. "You never visit any more. You never spend any time with me. You rarely spend time with the group. Why? What have I done to offend you so badly?"

Penny sighed and wrapped her arms around her waist. "Nothing, sweetie. You haven't done anything. I'm just not comfortable coming over."

"But I do not understand," he said. "Why not?"

Penny shrugged. "I don't fit in, Sheldon. I mean, what do I have in common with any of you? Nothing much."

Sheldon felt his stomach tense up. He shook his head. "So? We have never had much in common. We were still friends, though. I miss you, Penny. So do Howard, Raj and Leonard. You are part of my social circle and not having you there is distressing." Sheldon twisted his hands together behind his back. "I don't like you not coming around."

"Amy does."

Sheldon's eyes grew wide. "Penny, do you stay away because of Amy?"

She shrugged and started to turn away. Sheldon reached out and grabbed her arm. He was stunned by the spark that shot up his arm. He looked at Penny and saw she had felt it too. Slowly he released her arm. Sheldon took in the rapid pulse on the side of her neck, the increasing respirations , the enlarging pupils. Quickly he took stock of himself and found he was exhibiting the same reaction. Attraction. They were both experiencing the same symptoms.

He took another half step towards her and her phone went off, startling them both. Penny fumbled in her pocket and pulled it out.

"Hello?" Relief flashed through her eyes a moment later. "Of course. I'm at the market right now, but I can be there in 30 minutes."

Penny hung up and stepped back. "I have to go. They need a replacement at work."

Sheldon watched her hurry away. He wasn't sure if he was relieved or angered by the interruption. Sexual attraction between himself and Penny? This was something he needed to think about.


	12. Christmas

**Christmas (December 25****th****)**

Penny wrapped the present carefully. She added a bright sparkly red bow on top and smiled softly. She had found a great gift for each person. A chess set from Lord of the Rings for Leonard. A collector's edition Battlestar Galactica lithograph for Howard. A globe of the stars for Raj that lit up and projected the constellations on the ceiling. For Bernadette she found a bracelet with charms on it. Ice skates, a snow flake, a music note and a little ice dancer figure hanging from a golden chain. For Priya and Amy, she bought tea sets. One for Amy of delicate china and one for Priya of hand-blown glass. And for Sheldon she had called in every favor she could, and promised a few herself for his gift. She ran her hand over the box again and sighed.

The last few weeks had been a bit of a strain. Sheldon was slowly pulling her back into the group. He insisted she join them for more and more meals and activities. He showed up unexpectedly on one occasion, just to 'hang out'.

She and Priya were getting along a bit better, now that Priya was seeing for herself that there was nothing between her and Leonard anymore. There was still tension between her and Amy. Tension that Penny was uncertain how to relieve. Especially considering the increased tension between her and Sheldon.

Only that tension was of a different kind. The tension of awareness. An awareness she was all to familiar with. Penny sighed and gathered all the presents into a big basket and carried it out into the hall. She knocked on 4A and shifted the load. Leonard opened the door and smiled.

"Hey!" He stepped back and let her in. Amy and Sheldon were sitting on the couch and Priya was in the kitchen.

"Hi, everyone," Penny said with a smile. "I wanted to bring these over right quick before I left."

Sheldon frowned. "Left? Penny, you know you must give me two weeks notice before any trips so I have adequate time to incorporate the watering of your plants and retrieval of your mail into my schedule."

She rolled her eyes and set the basket by the coffee table. "I'm going home for Christmas, and you don't need to water my plants or get my mail. Stuart is having the comic book shop painted and he's going to stay in my place while I'm gone. He'll take care of the plants and Leonard already agreed to get my mail."

Sheldon stood in surprise. "Stuart? You are letting Stuart live in your apartment?"

Penny nodded. "I talked to him last week when I stopped in for Leonard's gift and he mentioned the painting. It sounded like a good idea, so we worked out the details. He'll stay here starting tomorrow until the day before we get back. So, since I'm going to be gone, I wanted to make sure I brought these over for you guys to open on Christmas."

Priya walked over. "You got me a gift?" she asked with surprise mixed with a bit of excitement.

Penny nodded. "I got one for everyone. Well, I gotta get moving. I'll see you guys January 3rd."

She moved back to her apartment and grabbed her purse. Her luggage was by the door already. She turned to find Sheldon staring at her suitcase and carry-on bag. "Something wrong, sweetie?"

Sheldon didn't look up at her. "You said 'we'. When 'we' get back."

Penny nodded. "Mark is flying out East to see some of his family. He'll drop by New year's Eve and stay with me a couple of days before we return."

Sheldon looked up at her finally. "You are introducing him to your family. It is serious between you." He wasn't asking a question. He was making a statement.

Penny shrugged her shoulders. "Mark and I are just friends. I like him. He's… he's like a mentor or something."

Sheldon moved a small step closer. "Penny, what is this? Why do I feel like this? I can see you feel it, too."

Penny shook her head. "It's nothing, Sheldon. Maybe because we don't see each other as much any more. Maybe just nostalgia. Maybe just a fluke. Whatever it is, it'll go away." Her voice became a mere whisper. "It has to."

Sheldon felt trapped by something he couldn't identify. Things were changing, and he was lost as to how to stop it, fix it, or accept it. He watched her pull on a thin jacket. She walked over and picked up her carry on. She was reaching for her suitcase when he did something completely out of character.

He bent and placed a soft kiss on her lips. "Happy Saturnalia," he whispered against her mouth. He placed a small gift in her jacket pocket and hurried back across the hall.

* * *

(Nebraska: Christmas night)

Penny sat on her old twin bed and slowly opened the box. Inside was a small glass flower under a dome. It looked exactly like one of her Penny-Blossoms. The tag on the gift brought a tear to her eye.

"_For Penny, my favorite blossom_

_From Dr. Sheldon Cooper_

* * *

(California: Christmas night)

Sheldon placed the bow aside and carefully unwrapped the thin box. Inside was a framed black and white photograph. It was a self portrait of Leonard Nimoy, he realized with a gasp. There was an authenticity certificate included. It was signed on the back.

"To Dr. Sheldon Cooper, my biggest fan, from Leonard Nimoy. Nothing unreal exists."

Sheldon traced a finger over the frame. An actual photograph taken by his idol. How had she managed to acquire this? Why did this mean more than the signed copy of _A Briefer History Of Time_ that Amy had given him?

* * *

**Dear Guest reviewer, you might want to actually watch the show before comparing the story to the show, sweetie. In all but 5 episodes of season 6, Penny is drinking, often pretty heavily. Doesn't sound like Leonard's been such a good influence after all. And no, Sheldon never called Penny a blonde monkey. Penny called herself one. However, if you want to quote Sheldon, don't forget, he told Amy he wished she was dead, but he told Penny he loved her. So keep those reviews coming. I love the way you ramble and rant quite incoherently. **


	13. Male Watcher Day

**Male Watcher's Day (January 8****th****)**

A knock on the door drew Sheldon's eyes. Every time there was a knock on the door, he felt a small leap in his pulse. And when it wasn't her, he felt his stomach drop from disappointment. Of course, when it _was_ her, that same stomach would twist and clench with elation. This was getting out of hand. He was in a relationship with a woman he could have but didn't desire. He desired a woman he couldn't have.

The door opened and Penny walked in with Mark. He started to stand but Bernadette hurried over. "Penny, I was thinking maybe we could invite Priya and Amy to come along. What do you think?"

Penny's smile took on a bit of strain and she reluctantly nodded. "Um, yeah, I already asked Priya. She's in."

Bernadette smiled. "Cool. Want me to ask Amy?"

Penny's eyes flickered over to Sheldon. "I'm not sure she would enjoy it, Bernadette."

Sheldon rose and walked over. "Enjoy what?"

Bernadette giggled. "Tomorrow is Male Watcher's Day according to this funky holiday calendar Penny got from her sister. It's full of these weird holidays. So we are going to pick one at random each month and celebrate it according to the info on the calendar. Male Watcher's Day is a day to watch men. We're going to a strip club."

Leonard and Howard walked over quickly. "Wha….wha…wait, you're going to what?" Leonard stammered.

Penny rolled her eyes. "Not a strip club. An all male revue. Kind of like Chippendales."

Sheldon felt the same emotions he saw in Howard and Leonard's eyes. Jealousy and dismay. He didn't want her going. At that moment the door opened and Priya, Raj and Amy walked in. Priya walked over to kiss Leonard and Amy moved in-between Penny and Sheldon.

Leonard cleared his throat nervously. "Penny says you guys are going to a revue. A male revue, I believe."

Priya smiled. "Leonard, are you jealous? Honey, it's just a show. None of the men there are a threat to you. It's just a silly holiday game." She slipped her arms around his neck. "If you want, you can come too. Keep an eye on me." Her grin was teasing.

Amy turned to Sheldon. "I am going as well. Are you worried, also?"

Sheldon looked at Penny over Amy's head. Penny was looking at Mark, but her shoulders were tense, her spine rigid. Mark was whispering to her. He hadn't told anyone Mark and Penny were not a couple. Amy's belief that he was Penny's boyfriend was the only reason she tolerated Penny's presence as much as she did.

Sheldon took the opportunity presented to him. "If Leonard, Mark and Howard are going, I suppose I should as well."

Everyone looked at him with surprise except Penny. She was staring at him with a different emotion in her eyes. He was getting better at reading Penny, but he was confused as to why she would be angry. After all, he was the one who would have to watch her watch men.


	14. Valentine's Day

**Valentine's Day (February 14****th****)**

Amy had given him a specific list of acceptable gifts for Valentine's Day. He sighed, finding the process tedious and distressing. It was a useless holiday whose only purpose was to make men spend money and feel inadequate. He looked around the florists shop and found the roses Amy wanted finally. He was heading to the counter when he spotted the lilies.

* * *

Penny had decided to spend the day on her couch with a pint of chunky monkey and a handful of Johnny Depp movies. She had no interest in watching the world make goo-goo eyes at each other. A knock on the door made her pause Edward Scissorhands. She walked over and opened it up to find a delivery guy holding a huge vase.

"P. Queen? These are for you." He handed her the vase, smiled and walked back down the stairs. Penny placed the flowers on her counter top and reached for the card.

_You're still my favorite blossom._

Penny stared at the stargazer lilies and lavender for a long time, her movie forgotten. When she went to bed later, she was exhausted from silently crying.

* * *

Sheldon hesitated outside her door when he got home from his evening with Amy. He was tired of this charade. He hated confrontation, but he also hated lying. And the kisses he had given in to tonight were exactly that. A lie. He respected Amy. She was smart, funny and she understood most of his work.

But he didn't feel excited with Amy. He didn't feel challenged with Amy. He didn't _feel_ with Amy. It was Penny he cared about. Penny he needed. He sighed and admitted it to himself. It was Penny he wanted.

Knock, knock, knock. "Penny?"

Knock, knock, knock. "Penny?"

Knock, knock, knock. "Penny?"

He waited impatiently, but after complete silence he knocked a second round. He glanced at his watch. It was only 11:12 pm. Surely she was still awake. Sheldon pulled his keys from his pocket and used her spare to unlock her door. He stepped inside and made his way to her bedroom. He couldn't stop himself. He _needed_ to see her. Penny was curled up on her side. He sat down on the edge and brushed her hair back from her face. Penny twitched and opened her eyes. She stared at him silently for several seconds.

"What do you want, Sheldon?" Her voice was tired and wary. Her words just reinforced the boiling desire inside him.

He leaned down and pressed his lips to hers. He slipped his arms around her waist and pulled her up into his embrace. Penny's lips opened and her tongue slipped out to trace his bottom lip. Her arms wrapped around his neck and he groaned. He held her tightly and met her tongue with his own. He slipped a hand under her shirt and cupped her breast. Penny pressed into his hand for a second and then pushed away from him.

They were both breathing heavily. Sheldon licked his lips and Penny gently reached out to wipe at the lipstick on his top lip. She looked at him with anger and sadness. "Not my color," she whispered.

Sheldon sighed. "Amy insisted on a Valentine's Day kiss."

Penny nodded. "You kiss her, and then come kiss me. Nice, Sheldon. Real nice. Will you do the same if you slept with her? Come here afterwards expecting the same from me?"

Sheldon stared, appalled, at Penny. "Of course I wouldn't! Penny, I …I don't want to be with Amy. I want to be with you."

"Did you end your relationship?" she asked softly, tears beginning to slip down her cheeks.

Sheldon shook his head slowly. "Not yet."

Penny looked at him angrily. "So, you are cheating on her with me. Get out, Sheldon. I'm no man's other woman."

Sheldon reached out, but Penny slipped from the bed. She stood and walked to the bathroom. "Just go, Sheldon."

She shut and locked the door. Sheldon slowly stood and made his way back out of the apartment. He shut the door behind him, and leaned against it. Great.

* * *

**Sheldon has been slowly falling for Penny for the last 8 months. Four months ago he realized he was attracted to Penny. That boy moves as slow as molasses in December!**


	15. National Pi Day

**National Pi Day (March 14****th****)**

Sheldon and Leonard paused as they reached the third floor. Leonard drew in a deep breath and moaned. "Oh man! That smells wonderful!" Sheldon nodded and they headed on up the stairs. Just as they reached their floor Penny's door opened up. She stepped into the hall with Bernadette, Priya and another woman.

Priya walked over and handed Leonard one of the pastry boxes. "Hello, honey. I made this," she said happily.

Leonard opened the top and gawked. "A pie?"

The stranger smiled. "Of course. It is Pi Day. Get it? 3.14. We made pies for everyone!"

Penny nodded. "Guys, this is my friend Lisa. Lisa, that's Leonard and Sheldon." Lisa nodded her head, since her hands were wrapped around a couple of boxes. Sheldon watched Penny closely, but she seemed to look everywhere except at him. Penny cleared her throat carefully. "Priya, do you mind locking up for me? Lisa and I need to get these delivered, so I'll see you guys later."

Penny moved past him and he almost reached out for her. He stopped himself in time, though. Things were slowly spinning out of control. He wasn't sure how to stop it, or if he even wanted to. He cared about Amy. He didn't want to hurt her. But he was almost certain that he loved Penny. He definitely wanted her. He listened to Penny's footsteps fade down the stairwell with sinking spirits. He followed Leonard and Priya into the apartment after saying goodbye to Bernadette who was taking her pie to Howard.

"So, you and Penny are getting along," Leonard said happily.

Priya nodded. "I will admit that I was jealous in the beginning. But it is obvious to me that Penny is in love with someone else, so I know now that my jealousy is unfounded. She is actually very nice now that I have spent time with her."

Leonard nodded as he sliced the cherry pie. "So, what kind of pie did the others make?"

Priya laughed . "Bernadette made a blueberry pie, Lisa made an apple pie for her fiancée, and Penny made a key lime for Mark, and a blackberry one for Raj." Penny pointed to the other pie she had. "Oh, and Sheldon, this one is for you. It's a peach pie. Penny called and got the recipe from your mother for us."

Sheldon walked over and slowly opened the box. The crust had a Pi symbol cut into it. "You made me a pie?" he asked with surprise.

Priya shook her head. "Penny did. She didn't want anyone to be left out."

Sheldon closed the box and carefully moved it to the fridge. He accepted a small slice of Leonard's pie and took his spot on the couch. He ate it automatically, his mind on his conundrum.


	16. Scrabble Day

**Scrabble Day (April 13****th****)**

Sheldon sat in his spot and watched Penny shuffle the tiles in the box. Leonard and Priya settled into the armchair and Amy sat beside him. Howard and Bernadette cuddled together across from him. Raj sat beside Penny, sipping a beer. In honor of the holiday Bernadette and Penny had chosen, they were playing couples scrabble. Technically Penny and Raj weren't a couple, but they were teamed up anyway.

The girls rolled a die to see which team would go first. Each team had 60 seconds to decide on a word and play it. A scrabble dictionary sat on the table in case of disputes. Sheldon twitched every time Amy leaned in close to whisper in his ear. He clenched his hands every time Raj and Penny would giggle and whisper to each other. This was getting ridiculous, and other than hurting his friend, he had no idea how to correct it.

Sheldon watched Penny, as Howard and Bernadette challenged a word from Leonard and Priya. He suspected she was seeing someone. Again he felt that sharp tension in his chest whenever he thought about the possibility. She was gone a lot the last two weeks. At least two evenings a week she never came home. He had managed to draw her back into the group more, but she avoided him. He had only managed to speak to her alone on one occasion since February. He thought about what had happened two weeks ago.

_He had finally had enough and went across the hall. It was almost 2 am. He just needed to see her, touch her, maybe kiss her. Penny had opened the door and stepped into the hall. He had frowned as she closed the door behind her._

"_Are you not alone?" he had asked worriedly._

_Penny had nodded. "Yes, I'm alone. What is it, Sheldon? Shouldn't you be asleep?"_

"_I miss you," he had said. "I would like to speak with you."_

_Penny then crossed her arms. "What about?"_

_He had fidgeted a bit. This was not going like he had planned. "In private, please."_

_Penny had shaken her head. "I don't think so, Sheldon. You are in a relationship with Amy. You shouldn't be in my apartment at 2 am. Especially not after what happened."_

_He had reached out to her but she moved away. "You liked our kisses," he reminded her gently. _

"_Don't, Sheldon. I'm not going to be your play thing. You want to touch someone, be close to someone, then go see your girlfriend." He had been appalled by the tears that sprang to her eyes. "I know what it's like to be cheated on, to be hurt by someone I cared for. I won't do that to someone else. And quite frankly, I'm disappointed that you would."_

He nodded as Amy whispered another word into his ear, uncaring for the moment. Penny was disappointed in him. With good reason, it seemed. After a considerable amount of research online, he had to acknowledge that she was correct. In the eyes of others, kissing Penny was, indeed, cheating.

He looked at Amy who was smiling happily. She looked so content. How could he destroy that? She was his friend, regardless of what else they were. Amy, like him, had never had friends before this group. How could he, in good conscience, take that away from her?He looked back at Penny, who was looking at him. She sighed and dropped her gaze to the tiles in front of her and Raj. In that brief moment he had seen varied emotions. Desire, need, sadness and anger. Sheldon's chest tightened. What could he do? He very much feared he was going to badly hurt someone no matter what he did.


	17. World Red Cross Day

**World Red Cross Day (May 8****th****)**

Sheldon was just coming out of the laundry room when Penny and Mark came into the lobby. They didn't notice him, but he had a bird's eye view of their kiss. He watched, acid boiling in his stomach, as Mark pressed Penny up against the wall and reached down to caress her hip. Penny's hands slipped under the back of Mark's shirt and she moaned. Sheldon's hands clenched on his basket tight enough to crack the handle.

Penny and Mark shot apart at the sound. They both looked at him, but his eyes were on Penny alone. Slowly he walked on into the lobby and headed up the stairs. His ears strained to hear even the slightest noise, but it was completely quiet in the lobby. He trudged up to the fourth floor and paused. He looked at Penny's door before turning to his own. He walked inside and shut the door. He ignored Priya and Leonard cuddling on the couch and made his way to his room.

Sheldon sat on the bed and buried his face in his hands. Penny and Mark. Together. He had suspected she was seeing someone. Sheldon flopped back onto his back and stared at the ceiling. Did she love him? Did he love her? Were they just friends with benefits? Were they, at this minute, making their way to her bed? Sheldon tormented himself, imagining them together. It was past midnight before he finally fell into a fitful sleep.

* * *

Penny watched Sheldon move quickly up the stairs. Her heart pounded, the anger in his eyes burning it's way into her mind.

"Penny?" Mark's voice was worried. "Are you okay? Shit, doll. I'm sorry. If I had known he was there…"

Penny shook her head and reached out to hug Mark. "No. It's okay. You know the deal with me and Sheldon. I'm not going to live my life waiting for something I'm never going to have. Sheldon is with Amy. He loves her. He's attracted to me, but he doesn't love me."

Mark hugged her close. "Are you sure? He didn't look like a man in love with someone else."

Penny tilted her head back and kissed him softly. "He's been with Amy for over a year. I've lived across the hall from him for more than four years. The only time he ever made any indication he cared for me was three months ago. He is still with Amy. No, if he loved me, he wouldn't still be with her."

Mark sighed. He liked Penny. She was a wonderful friend. He wanted her to be happy, to be loved. "I better get home," he said after a few minutes.

Penny held him closer. "Sure? I'd like it if you stayed."

Mark looked down at her. He smiled gently. "Okay." They walked up the stairs together. Two friends finding solace in each other.

* * *

Sheldon hesitated before knocking on Penny's door. A couple of seconds later it opened and he found himself looking at Penny's friend Lisa. She smiled with recognition after a moment.

"Hey. Leonard, right?"

He frowned down at her. "No. I am Dr. Sheldon Cooper. I need to speak to Penny."

Lisa looked over her shoulder. "She's in the shower, but she should be done soon. Come on in." She walked toward the kitchen and picked up the glass of juice. "Are you going to the blood drive with us?"

"I do not know what you are talking about," Sheldon said calmly.

Lisa smiled. "It is National Red Cross day. Penny and I are going to give blood. Then we are volunteering at one of the booths taking donations."

Sheldon nodded. "A worthy cause. No, I will not be joining you." The bedroom door opened and Sheldon looked over. His blood froze when he saw the bed. He could see Mark's arm laying across a pillow. Penny paused when she saw him, and then shut the bedroom door firmly behind her.

"Good morning, Sheldon. What are you doing here?" she asked calmly as she walked to the kitchen.

"He said he needs to speak to you. Think I can sneak past Mark? I need to pee," Lisa said.

Penny nodded, her eyes firmly on the glass of juice she was pouring herself. Lisa tiptoed into the bedroom and Sheldon marched over to Penny.

"Just friends?" he sneered.

Penny's eyes narrowed dangerously. "I don't owe you an explanation. I'm single. I can see whoever I want."

Sheldon snorted. "I very much doubt you are only "seeing" him. In fact, last night it looked as if you were trying to crawl inside him."

Penny cringed back a bit. "I'm sorry you saw that. We weren't trying to hurt you, Sheldon. However, you don't have any claim on me."

Sheldon looked at her solemnly. "I care about you, Penny. I want to be with you."

Penny looked into his eyes. "Yet you are still with Amy."

Sheldon ran a hand through his hair. "I don't want to hurt her. She is a good friend."

"You would rather hurt me," Penny whispered. "What do you expect from me, Sheldon? To put my life on hold for you? You want me to wait on the sidelines until you are tired of Amy? To spend my life alone and lonely because you don't have the balls to be with me?"

Sheldon tilted her head back. "You want me. I know you do."

Penny stepped back from him. "Yes, I do. I care about you. More than I want to admit."

Sheldon's anger was evident in his voice. "Then how could you sleep with him?"

"Because I like him. Because with him I'm not so alone. Because he wants to be with me, and he's free to do so." The bedroom door opened up and Mark walked out. He stopped when he saw Sheldon and Penny.

He looked at Sheldon and then turned to Penny. "You okay?" She nodded so he stepped back into the bedroom and shut the door.

Sheldon looked back at Penny with surprise. "He knows?"

Penny nodded. "Mark knows how I feel about you. He's been my shoulder to lean on."

Sheldon shook his head. "I don't understand how you can care about me, but be with him."

Penny's eyes flashed and she walked past Sheldon to the door. She opened it up and turned to him. "And I don't understand how you can care about me, but still be with Amy."

Sheldon stormed over. "I'm not sleeping with Amy!"

Penny looked up at him sadly. "Maybe you should. It's time you committed to someone, Sheldon. If not me, then her. Fish or cut bait."

Penny gave him a gentle push out the door and then shut it. After a moment Sheldon walked back across the hall. He walked over and cleaned off a white board. He began writing out equations, trying to use physics to decide what to do.


	18. World Environment Day

**World Environment Day (June 5****th****)**

Sheldon had a plan. He had spent 8 days working diligently on his problem. Amy would be devastated if he broke their relationship agreement. She was his friend, and he did not want to lose that. Amy wanted more intimacy. So the obvious solution was to find someone Amy would be attracted to. Then he could break up with her, so she could be with someone else, yet remain his friend. Then he would be free to be with Penny.

The last three weeks had been spent scouting out possibilities for Amy. He had been completely unsuccessful. He had introduced Amy to several colleagues, and acquaintances. She had expressed no interest in any of them. But now he thought he might have found the perfect person. He listened to Priya and Leonard talk about the upcoming weekend. Priya was trying to convince Leonard to join her, Penny, Mark, Raj and Mark's nephew for World Environment Day. They were going to spend the morning planting flowers at the park.

"I will join you," Sheldon said from the kitchen. He turned to Amy on the couch. "How about it, Amy? Would you like to help plant some flowers at the park?"

Leonard walked over and pressed his hand to Sheldon's forehead, making Sheldon glare and push his hand away. Priya looked at Sheldon carefully. "You are going to help us plant flowers? In the dirt?"

Sheldon nodded. "Priya has spoken often about how much all of you have enjoyed your holiday events. I think it would be interesting to participate."

Amy's eyes narrowed. "Yes. I will join also." She stood and walked over to Sheldon. "It will be an interesting couples activity." She stressed "couples" slightly, making Sheldon wonder if she knew what he was trying to do.

Leonard shrugged. "I'm in too, then. It might be fun. Besides, with Penny and Mark being so close, we should probably get to know him better. It's beginning to look like he's going to be a permanent part of the group."

Not if I have anything to do with it, Sheldon thought.

* * *

Penny giggled as Howard squealed like a girl when his trowel cut a worm in half. Bernadette rubbed Howard's arm soothingly, while trying to restrain her snickers. Bernadette plopped a geranium into the hole and added fertilizer. Penny covered it with soil and then Priya put down mulch. The group was working like an assembly line. Leonard, Sheldon, Amy, and Zack were working around another tree nearby. Mark was keeping each group supplied with plants and fertilizer while Raj dealt out the mulch.

Sheldon scooted a bit to the left and bumped Zack slightly. Zack automatically edged closer to Amy who looked a bit flustered. Sheldon smiled internally, certain that his plan was working. He looked around and saw Mark watching him with a knowing smile. He flushed and looked away. He tugged his thick gardening gloves up tighter over the latex gloves and shifted the micro mat he was kneeling on. They finished planting a ring of posies around the tree base and gathered their tools.

Sheldon carried his things over to the bench and looked around. He smiled to himself to see Zack helping Amy to her feet, a blush on her cheeks. His internal smile disappeared quickly when he saw Penny and Mark heading around the corner of the shed, laughing.

Sheldon began to walk that way, but before he got very far, Amy appeared at his side. She linked her arm through his and smiled.

"I have to admit, this was more fun than I had anticipated," she said. "Don't you agree?"

Sheldon looked at her hopefully. "What have you enjoyed most?"

Amy looked around the park with a smile. "Seeing you step outside your comfort zone gives me hope that we are moving toward overcoming your reservations."

Sheldon sighed. Okay, so he couldn't expect immediate results, but he did hope this didn't take too long. He looked toward the shed worriedly.


	19. National Hot Dog Day

**National Hot Dog Day (July 23****rd****)**

Sheldon heard Penny's footsteps so he walked out into the hall. She looked over her shoulder briefly and turned back to her door. He sighed to himself, wishing he could just hold her. "Penny, Howard has informed us that you won't be joining us for the barbecue this weekend. May I ask why you are disrupting my planning? Especially since this one coincides with your ridiculous holiday calendar?"

Penny tossed her purse on the couch and headed to the kitchen silently. Sheldon stepped inside and watched her. She reached into the fridge and pulled out a bottle of water. She braced herself on the counter with one hand and took a drink. Sheldon moved closer to her and was stunned to see tears in her eyes.

"Penny?" He reached out to touch her shoulder and she jerked away. She dropped the bottle in the sink and walked away from him. She moved swiftly back through the living room and went back to stand by the door. "Get out," she said stiffly. "I don't feel like company."

Sheldon's expression was one of stunned disbelief. Penny was throwing him out? She had never before been so cold to him, not even when they were in the middle of a war. He moved to stand before her, but she kept her eyes on the door knob. Sheldon cupped her jaw and tilted her head back.

"Penny, what has happened? Why are you so upset?" he asked.

Penny pulled away from his hand and shook her head. "Nothing I want to discuss at the moment, Sheldon. Please," she begged emotionally. "I just want to be alone."

He didn't stop to think about it. He just dipped his head and pressed his lips to hers. He groaned as pleasure washed over him. He pulled her into his arms and deepened the kiss. She was warm and supple against him, and he could feel her pounding heart against his chest. His heart raced at the same tempo as hers did. He moved a hand up to cup her nape and she suddenly began to struggle. Sheldon stumbled as she pushed against him.

Her eyes were wild and frantic as she gaped for breath. "I can't do this!" she cried. "I can't fool around with you! I won't! It's wrong!"

Sheldon's shoulders slumped. "I'm sorry, Penny. I don't know what came over me. I was just worried about you. Please, you're distressed. I want to help."

Penny shook her head and pushed him toward the hall. "Just leave me be, Sheldon! I don't want to talk about it! I just want to be alone!" She shut the door and he listened to her lock the deadbolt. He leaned his head against it and sighed. He could still taste her on his lips. Slowly he made his way back to his own abode. He would try again later when she wasn't so upset.

* * *

None of them saw her for a week. The barbecue came and Penny didn't make an appearance. She wasn't even returning texts, emails or phone calls. On Tuesday her friends showed up at the Cheesecake Factory determined to talk to her, only to find a large sign on the door. It read "Commercial Property for Lease".

They immediately rushed over to the apartment, Bernadette knocking loudly. When Penny didn't answer, Sheldon grabbed the spare key. He unlocked the door and they all stared, alarmed, at the various cardboard boxes and packing supplies. Penny wasn't home, but it appeared as though she had been quite busy.

Sheldon slowly shook his head, trying to persuade himself this was a dream. Packing implied she was moving. He couldn't allow that. He couldn't lose her. Not his Penny.

"What are we going to do?" Bernadette asked. "Penny is packing. Why didn't she say anything to anyone?"

"Because I didn't know how." They all spun to see Penny and Zack in the hallway. Sheldon looked at the dark circles under her eyes and the hollow cheeks. She wasn't sleeping, and stress was evident in her eyes.

"What happened?" Priya asked.

"Apparently the manager was skimming money. He emptied the safe and took off with the payroll last week." Penny pushed into the apartment and headed to the kitchen. She grabbed a bottle of water off the counter and took a swallow. "So, the owner of the franchise is broke, and shut the doors. Goodbye, ugly yellow sweater vest."

Leonard walked over and placed an arm around her shoulders. Sheldon suppressed the urge to pull them apart. "What are you going to do?"

Penny shrugged. "Find a new job. I can't stay here though. I can't afford it. Hell, I could barely afford it before."

"I'll loan you the money," Sheldon said quietly. "You know that."

Anger flashed through her eyes briefly. "That's ..sweet of you, Sheldon. But that's just putting a band-aid on a broken leg. It's not going to help. I have no way of paying you back, and it doesn't change the fact that I really cannot afford to stay here."

Sheldon wanted to argue with her, but he could see she was in a stubborn mind set. She was expecting an argument, and prepared to fight. He decided it would be prudent to retreat and try later.

"Where will you go?" Bernadette asked. Penny turned away from Sheldon. Her shoulders were stiff, and fear settled into his stomach. No! Don't say it, he thought to himself.

"Mark has asked me to move in with him."

And just like that, Sheldon's world crashed down about his feet.


	20. International Friendship Day

**International Friendship Day (First Sunday in August)**

Sheldon watched her as she listened to whatever it was Priya was saying. It was her last day in the building. Everything was packed and in the morning a van would arrive to take all her things to L.A. This was possibly the last time he would ever spend with her, and he was too mad and hurt to speak with her. Sheldon glared down at the bottle of water he was holding.

"We've never had sex." Sheldon spun to see Mark watching him carefully. Sheldon opened his mouth but Mark cut him off. "I like Penny. She's smart, fun, and kind. She's beautiful inside and out. That night, we would have gone to bed and had sex. I don't deny it. We've both been alone for a long time. We were both lonely. But having you see us killed the mood. We slept together. That's it. Two people, lonely and needing a friend, sharing comfort."

Mark looked over at Penny before turning back to Sheldon. "Tomorrow she's going to move into my condo. I'm not going to lie to you. I'll take the first chance I get to make her mine. Penny doesn't love me, and I don't love her. But I believe we could make each other content. Because we care for each other, and we respect each other."

Sheldon clenched his hands, crushing his water bottle. His jaw hurt, it was clenched so tight. He glared at Mark with a vicious hatred. "Are you bragging, or is there a point to this little conversation?"

Mark nodded calmly. "You have tonight. It's your last chance. Talk to her. Give her a reason to stay. She loves you. If you love her like I think you do, if you're as smart as she says you are, you'll make this right. I'm 52. When I was 23 I met a woman I loved more than life itself. She died in a car crash 2 years later, a month before our anniversary. I've never met anyone I could love since. I'm telling you, as a man who has loved and lost, don't just throw away the greatest thing that has ever happened to you. Don't let her walk away if you really love her. You'll always regret it."

Mark turned and walked across the room to talk to Stuart and Howard. Sheldon was frozen, his thoughts all jumbled and chaotic. Mark said she loved him. Was he right? He knew she cared about him. They hadn't slept together. Why had she let him believe they had? Sheldon moved around the table and headed back to his room. He needed to think.

He sat down on his bed and tried to wade through his thoughts and emotions. His head jerked up as his door opened. Amy walked in with a smile.

"It appears everyone is enjoying themselves," she said.

Sheldon shuddered slightly. "People aren't allowed in my room," he said automatically.

Amy frowned with frustration. "I am your girlfriend. Surely I am exempt from that."

Sheldon sighed and gathered his courage. "Only Penny has ever been granted an exemption to my rule, Amy."

Her expression turned thunderous and she stepped closer. "What does that mean?"

He stood and walked over to her. "Amy, I like you. You are intelligent, humorous and a good friend."

"So why do I feel like I don't want to hear what else you have to say?" she asked tensely.

Sheldon looked at his friend sadly. "I have tried for months now to find a gentle way to end our relationship. I tried to find you a better mate. I do not want to lose your friendship. But I love Penny. I cannot lose her. I cannot let her move away from me. Please, forgive me."

Amy shook her head and backed away slowly. "Somehow I always knew this. I have always suspected that the reason you refused to move our relationship forward was because of her. You told me once I had no reason to be jealous of Penny. I knew then you were lying." Tears filled her eyes as she looked up at him. "Forgive you? You led me on, you tried to foist me off on someone else, and you want me to forgive you? I deserved better than that, Sheldon." She straightened her shoulders and wiped her eyes. "Excuse me. I don't think I can stand to be here any longer."

Sheldon waited a few minutes to give her time to leave with dignity and then he went back into the living room. He looked around with a frown, but Penny wasn't there. He walked across the room and opened the door to 4B. She wasn't there either. He turned and Mark was standing in the doorway of his apartment. He looked up at the ceiling and Sheldon headed for the stairs.

The door to the roof was standing open when he got there. He could see Penny. She was standing near the ledge, looking up at the night sky. Slowly he approached, drinking in the sight of her. She looked so ethereal in the moonlight.

She must have heard his footsteps because she turned to look at him. There was so much sadness and despair in her eyes that he felt his chest tighten painfully. She turned back away. "Please, Sheldon. I just want to be alone for a few minutes."

He straightened his spine and shook his head. "Not until I've said what I came to say."

Her shoulders hunched and she sighed. "Then say it quick."

"I love you."

She spun and looked at him in shock.

Sheldon nodded and drew closer. "I love you, Penny. I am sorry it took me so long to say it. I don't want you to leave, Penny. I can't let you go. You are everything to me."

"What about Amy?" she asked sadly.

He sighed and shook his head. "I ended the relationship. I hurt her, and I am sorry I did so. She has been a good friend. But I don't love her. I never have, and I never can. You are the only woman I want to be with. You are the only woman I have ever loved."

He took the last few steps separating them and reached up to cup her face in his hands. "Please give me a chance to make this up to you. I need you, Penny. I love you." His voice cracked and tears formed in the corners of his eyes. "Please, stay."

Penny looked up into his eyes. "Do you mean it, Sheldon? Do you really love me?"

He bent and kissed her gently. "More than anything in the world. Stay. Let me prove it to you."

Penny smiled softly. "Are you sure?"

Sheldon gathered her in his arms and kissed her hungrily. When he finally released her lips. They were both breathing heavily. Her arms had wound around his neck and his hands clutched at her waist. "Yes, Penny. About this, about us, I am absolutely sure."

She laid her head on his chest and smiled. "Then I'll stay."


	21. Women's Friendship Day

**Women's Friendship Day (3****rd**** Sunday in September)**

A noise at the lab door drew Amy's attention. She was stunned to see Penny watching her sadly. "What do you want?" she asked harshly.

Penny shrugged her shoulders. "A lot. To apologize. To make sure you are okay. To ask you to forgive Sheldon." Penny looked at Amy pleadingly. "To beg you to be his friend again. He misses your friendship so much."

Amy looked at her with disbelief. "You came here just to rub my nose in it?"

Penny stepped forward and shook her head. "Please, Amy. I'm sorry if I'm not doing this right. I know you hate me and I am sorry for my part in hurting you. You didn't deserve that. Whatever his actions, Sheldon was only trying to not hurt you. He values your friendship. He misses your talks and I don't like seeing him so sad."

Amy was feeling a bit confused. Was she trying to get her and Sheldon back together, or was she just here to gloat? "I don't know what you want, or why you are doing this…"

"I want us to be friends," Penny said softly. "Me and you."

Amy's jaw dropped and she couldn't think of anything to say.

Penny sat down gingerly on a stool. "I'll be completely honest with you. I want us to be friends because if you and I can get along, maybe you and Sheldon can be friends again. I love him, Amy. More than anything in the world. I just want him to be happy."

Amy stared at her for several seconds. "You really do love him, don't you. This wasn't just some way to hurt me, was it?"

Penny shook her head. "I would have walked away and never seen him again, Amy. I thought he wanted you. I only ever wanted him to be happy."

Amy thought about her own feelings. She knew she didn't love Sheldon. But he had been her very first boyfriend. He had been the first man to ever take any sort of interest in her. But the physical attraction simple hadn't been there, no matter how hard she tried. She looked at Penny, taking note of the sincerity and hope in the beautiful blonde's eyes. "You really want us to be friends?" Amy asked with wonder.

Penny nodded immediately. "Please, can you just think about it? Today is Women's Friendship Day. I was hoping you would agree to join me, Priya, and Bernadette for lunch."

Slowly Amy stood and shrugged out of her lab coat. She smiled cautiously and nodded. "I will give it a chance. I, too, have missed Sheldon's friendship. I have also missed having the company of others. It gets lonely all by myself."

Penny smiled gently. "I know how that can be." The two women moved out into the corridor and walked side by side. "Amy?" Penny said softly. "Thank you for this. I really am grateful."

Amy smiled shyly. "I am as well."

* * *

Sheldon ignored Leonard, Raj and Howard as they argued about which Iron Man suit was the best designed. Tonight was the 6th week since Penny had moved in. She had insisted on no sex. She said neither of them was going to rush into this, and truthfully, she was right. He, especially, was still adjusting to the attraction he felt for Penny, and the intimacy that entailed. Tonight, though, he was determined to move them forward. He had worked it all out. He was certain he could slowly ease them where he wanted them to go. They had gotten rid of his smaller bed and were using her larger queen-size one. Tonight he wanted to begin a slow program of assimilation, starting with what his extensive research called "heavy petting".

When they reached the fourth floor they could hear music coming from 4A. Curiously Leonard opened the door and the men stepped inside. They froze at the tableau before them. Penny and Amy were dancing a tango apparently, while Priya and Bernadette were twirling around the floor attempting to fox trot. The women were laughing loudly and dancing around happily. Sheldon watched with hopeful amazement as his ex-girlfriend and his current girlfriend appeared to be not only getting along, but also enjoying each other's company.

Penny dipped Amy with a giggle and looked up. "Sheldon!" she called out happily. She pulled Amy back up to her feet quickly.

Amy smiled at Penny and then walked over to Sheldon. "Hello, Sheldon. It is good to see you again."

Sheldon nodded hesitantly. "Hello, Amy. I must admit, I did not anticipate such an amicable greeting when next we met."

She looked back at the three women watching them. "You can thank Penny for that. She came to see me this morning. We had an enlightening discussion and then a very pleasant lunch. Priya mentioned that there was an office party next weekend at her law offices. Which led us to discussing the many types of dancing. Penny and Priya then suggested we all go some night. Somehow that led us to coming back here and practicing."

She turned back to Sheldon. "I owe you an apology. I understand your predicament now. Sheldon, I would like to resume the friendship portion of our relationship. As long as it doesn't interfere with my friendship with Penny, that is." Amy gave him a warm smile and Sheldon relaxed with relief.

He returned the smile and nodded. "I would like that." He walked over to Penny and smiled down at her. "You did this for me, didn't you?"

Penny grinned. "At first. But I have to admit, after actually spending time together, I like Amy. She's quirky. I like quirky."

Sheldon blushed. "Somehow, I don't think you are just talking about Amy."

"That's because you're a genius," Penny laughed.

Priya slipped an arm around Leonard. "All that dancing has made me hungry. Anyone else up for Chinese?"

Raj nodded quickly and offered an arm to Amy. She blushed prettily and took it. Howard kissed Bernadette's cheek and they entwined their hands. Sheldon looked at Penny and she grinned. "I'm starving. How about you, Moon Pie?"

He sighed internally, resigning himself to waiting hours before they could be alone. "I have no objection to eating early."

Penny grabbed her purse and the group headed out the door. Sheldon grabbed Penny's hand and held her back a moment. He disliked public displays of affection so as soon as the others were out the door, he bent and kissed her softly. Penny returned the kiss and wrapped her arms around his waist. Sheldon smiled and lead her out of the apartment. "Penny, only Meemaw can call me that."


	22. Halloween

**Halloween (October 31****st****)**

Penny looked at herself in the mirror and adjusted the skirt of her costume one last time. She walked back into Priya's living room and looked at her friends. They were meeting the guys at Stuart's for the Halloween party. She knew they were dressing as Universal Monsters. Raj was Dracula, Leonard was Frankenstein, Howard was the Wolfman and Sheldon was the Phantom of the Opera.

Unbeknownst to the guys, the girls were dressing appropriately. Priya was the Bride of Frankenstein, Bernadette was Gwen Conliffe, Amy was Mina Murray, and she was Christine Daae. She was even wearing an irritating wig, because she knew how much authenticity mattered to Sheldon. Oh the things she did for that man, she groused internally.

"Well, ladies, I think we're as ready as we'll ever be," Bernadette said. "They should be there in a couple of minutes. Shall we head out?"

Amy smiled widely. "I can't wait to see their faces when we appear. Sheldon has been trying to get me to tell him what our costumes would be all week long."

Penny nodded. "He even pouted all night yesterday when I wouldn't tell him. I had to threaten to sleep on the couch before he would quit asking."

The girls giggled, still a bit shocked by idea of Sheldon being interested in sex. They headed out to the parking garage eagerly. The full skirts and bustles on the dresses made it a tight squeeze.

* * *

Sheldon and Stuart were discussing the newest issue of Justice League when Sheldon suddenly gulped and his eyes bugged out. He felt his palms grow damp as he took in the alarming amount of cleavage Penny was showing. Her corseted gown left little to the imagination. He left Stuart in mid sentence and hurried over. He gulped and swept off his cape. He settled it over her shoulders and turned red at Leonard's smirk.

Penny quirked an eyebrow at him. "Problem, sweetie?"

Sheldon glared down at her. "Oh, no. I have no problem with my significant other displaying her bosom to the entire room."

Penny rolled her eyes. "Sheldon, it's a costume party. I showed more than this last year at the Cal-Tech party. I show more than this when I go to the beach."

Sheldon drew her into a corner of the store. "Last year you were not my girlfriend and I had no say over your attire. Oh, and you can't go to the beach anymore."

Penny felt her temper begin to rise. "What exactly are you saying, Sheldon?"

He drew himself to his full height. "I am saying that costume is completely inappropriate. I forbid you to publicly display yourself in such an inappropriate way."

Penny struggled to keep her voice even and her temper under control. "This is an exact replica of the dress from the 1925 movie worn by Mary Philbin."

Sheldon voice was practically a growl. "Mary Philbin didn't fill it out like you do."

Penny took a steadying breath. "What exactly is your objection to this dress?"

Sheldon pulled her nearer as a man in a Han Solo costume edged closer. "You are giving every man in this store an inappropriate look at your body!"

"So, I'm dressed like a slut?" she asked in an unemotional voice.

He pulled her further into the corner. "Penny," he said harshly, "as my girlfriend I expect you to dress more in keeping with that status."

Without a word Penny turned and walked over to Priya. She whispered in the Indian woman's ear and then walked straight out the door. Sheldon stared after her open mouthed. He looked over at Priya who was glaring at him. Amy and Bernadette hurried over to Priya who spoke softly to them. Amy looked at Sheldon with anger and hurried out the door. Bernadette said something to Howard and followed Amy. Priya walked over, the guys following her cautiously.

"Penny wanted to surprise you by dressing as the counterpoint to your costume. To that end she has spent the last three weeks sewing that dress by hand. She spent countless hours researching and making it. All for you. Don't expect her home tonight. She asked if she could stay with me. Excuse me, but we girls don't feel much like partying tonight."

Howard glared at Sheldon. "Thanks, pal."

Leonard looked at him with narrow eyes. "Good going."

Raj just shook his head disapprovingly.

Sheldon sighed and looked out the front window as Priya's car pulled away. Now what should he do?

* * *

Knock, knock, knock. "Priya?"

Knock, knock, knock. "Priya?"

Knock, knock, knock. "Priya?"

Priya opened her door and glared at Sheldon. He sighed and looked over Priya's shoulder, causing her to close the door a few inches. "May I speak to Penny, please?"

"Why?" Priya asked in her best stern lawyer voice.

"You know very well why," Sheldon said. "Now, please ask Penny to come to the door."

Priya started to close the door, and Sheldon shoved his foot in the way. Priya opened the door in order to slam it, and Penny appeared at her side.

"I'll listen to him," she said softly. Priya glared at him and walked a few feet away. Penny looked at him calmly. "What is it?" she asked.

Sheldon sighed and shuffled his weight from one foot to the other. "Penny, I am sorry."

Penny crossed her arms and waited.

He huffed and looked her in the eye. "For upsetting you."

Penny's fingers drummed on her forearms impatiently.

"I am ..." Sheldon swallowed distastefully, "an idiot."

Penny remained silent but her eyes softened.

Sheldon smiled slightly and reached out to cup her cheek. "I was jealous and I shouldn't have been. You mean more to me than anything and I deeply regret hurting you. I know you love me as much as I love you. Forgive me?"

Penny smiled and uncrossed her arms. "Who fed you those lines?"

Raj stepped out of the shadows with a small wave, followed by Howard and Leonard. "Can we have our women back now?" Howard asked.

Penny laughed and opened the door all the way. She wrapped her arms around Sheldon and kissed him, and to her surprise, he kissed her back in front of everyone. Sheldon blushed and ignored the cat calls from his friends.

"I do love you," he murmured in her ear.

Penny nodded. "I love you too, sweetie."


	23. Sadie Hawkin's Day

**Sadie Hawkin's Day (November 13****th****)**

Penny looked around the lawn and watched all the women jockey for position. Priya and Bernadette were stretching their legs. Amy was retying her sneakers. Penny pulled her hair up into a ponytail and smirked across the field. Sheldon was watching her intently. She knew he was relying on her. Leonard, Howard and Raj were huddled behind him, looking uneasy.

President Seibert stepped between the two groups and smiled. He raised the bullhorn and began to speak. "May I have your attention, please? Okay, welcome to the first ever Cal-Tech Sadie Hawkin's Day fundraiser race. I'll just remind everyone of the rules. When I blow the whistle, the men will take off into the park. They will have a 2 minute head start. When the two minutes is up, I will blow the whistle again. Then you ladies will make your way into the park after the men. When you have caught one, take the rubber bracelet from his wrist. Remember ladies, you can only catch one man! No harems, please."

A loud tittering rose from the group of women and Seibert grinned. "The man you catch will be your date tonight. He will pick you up in a chauffeured car, and escort you to the dinner and ball here at Cal-Tech. Now, as long as no one has any questions, we'll get ready to start."

He walked across to the edge of the lawn and raised his whistle to his lips. Sheldon gave her one last pleading look and turned toward the tree line. Seibert whistle blew and the men took off.

"That tall skinny one has a nice butt," a woman behind Penny said. "And I love those blue eyes of his."

Penny turned and looked at the brunette carefully. She was about 45, but slim and toned. Penny rotated her neck and loosened up her arms. No way was she letting any one of these women get their claws in her man. Besides, she had promised Sheldon that she would be the one to take his bracelet. Especially since he had paid the $1000 "hunting" fee himself.

She watched President Seibert watch the stop watch. The instant he raised his whistle, she was ready.

**TWEEEET!**

Years of jogging, yoga and running on treadmills had kept her in shape. In just a couple of seconds she was entering the wooded park, well ahead of the brunette. She raced through the trees, heading for the small pond where she knew Sheldon intended to be. Adrenalin rushed through her veins, and she laughed out loud. Two men were startled from their hiding spot behind a fallen tree trunk by the sudden noise. From the corner of her eye she saw one of the men tackled by a small bespeckled woman in a bright pink track suit.

A sound close behind her drew her attention for a second. The brunette who had noticed Sheldon was right behind her. She focused her attention on the ground ahead of her, moving as swiftly, yet carefully as possible. Sunlight filtered through the tree tops and to the left she could see a glint of light bouncing off the water. She angled in that direction and burst into the clearing. The brunette was right on her heels. She grinned as Sheldon looked around the side of a large pine tree. He noticed the woman following Penny and his eyes widened. Penny put on one last burst of speed as she felt the hand of the woman behind her snatch at her hair. Sheldon's expression turned to anger and he stepped out from behind the tree. He took a few quick steps forward, and Penny leapt into his arms.

Sheldon fell backwards onto the ground, his arms around Penny tight. He gasped as the wind was knocked out of him. Penny giggled against his neck, sending shivers down his spine. Neither of them noticed the brunette glaring at them as she stormed off in search of other prey.

Sheldon rolled them over, and gave Penny a faux glare. "Penelope, you could have done me serious injury with that leap."

She tried her best to look at him contritely. "I sincerely apologize, Sheldon. Next time I will walk sedately no matter how many she-devils are intent on catching hold of you."

"Minx," he muttered before capturing her lips.

Xxx

Sheldon looked up from his desk as Penny stepped out of the bathroom. He slowly stood, his mouth hanging open. Penny smiled and did a slow turn. Sheldon's pulse sped up as his eyes swept over her. The watermelon colored chiffon dress was floor length. The sweetheart neckline hugged her cleavage and the capped sleeves showed off her toned golden arms perfectly. It fell seamlessly from a beaded empire waist. Her beautiful locks were piled high on her head in a glorious riot of curls.

Sheldon walked over, and lifted his head as Penny reached out to adjust his tie. She smoothed the lapels of his black suit and smiled. He cleared his throat and looked at her sheepishly. "Penny, I have always thought you the most beautiful woman I have ever seen. Tonight, you will outshine the very stars themselves."

Penny blushed and looked at him happily. "Thank you, Sheldon. You look very handsome yourself. Then again, you always look handsome to me."

He looked at her with disbelief. "Even in my plaid pants?"

Penny linked her arm in his, and they walked toward the door. "Even in those." Penny grinned mischievously up at him. "Of course, you look better out of them."

When they reached the car downstairs, he was still bright red, but smiling happily.


	24. Happy Holidays

**I'm doing two holidays with this chapter. I'm sure you don't mind, right? ;)**

**Santa's List Day (December 4****th****)**

Sheldon and Leonard were in the middle of 3-D chess when there was a knock on the door. Sheldon glared at the game and remained seated. Leonard rolled his eyes and stood to answer it. "You keep this up and you're going to make Penny mad," he mumbled.

Sheldon ignored him and just glared harder as he raised his hands toward his head. Leonard opened the door with a smile. "Hey, Mark. Come on in. Penny called and said she's on her way. She got held up in traffic."

Mark nodded and walked into the apartment. "I thought she might. Rick called to tell me there was a wreck on Union and that Penny might be late getting home from work." He gazed at the man determined to explode his mind and sighed. "Hello, Sheldon. Still hate me, I see."

Sheldon gave up with a supercilious expression. "On the contrary. I do not hate you. I just don't trust you."

Mark grinned, just to irritate the high strung scientist. "Afraid I'll snatch Penny away?"

Sheldon stood abruptly. "Highly improbable. Penny chose me, in case you forgot."

Mark shook his head with a smile and sat down on a kitchen chair. "Relax, big guy. I care about her, as a friend. You don't have to worry about me. I'm just glad she's happy."

The door opened and Penny stopped just inside the door. She immediately noticed the hostile position Sheldon was in and rolled her eyes. "Holy crap on a cracker. If you two are beating your chests I'm going to lock you both in the closet until you learn to get along."

A brunette appeared behind Penny and looked around the room curiously. "Who's beating their chest?"

Leonard smiled and walked over. "Hey, Missy. Sheldon and Mark are. What brings you to Pasadena?"

Missy hugged Leonard briefly and looked at her brother before turning to the stranger. Her eyes widened slightly. "Oh, umm, Mommy wanted me to see how Shelly was doing since I was heading to Burbank to see an old girlfriend."

Penny looked carefully between Missy, who was looking a bit stunned and Mark who was looking very stunned. Slowly she smiled and looked at Sheldon who was frowning with confusion. "Missy, this is Mark. He's a very dear friend and the partner of the man I now work for. Mark, this is Missy, Sheldon's sister. She's going to be staying here for a couple of days."

Mark walked over and held out his hand. "It's a pleasure to meet you," he said softly.

Missy smiled at him, blushing lightly. "Hi."

Penny walked over and gave Sheldon a kiss. "Okay, I'll be back as soon as our time slot at the mall is over. Amy and Bernadette are probably anxious for us to relieve them." Penny walked toward Missy and Mark and sent Leonard a wink. He shook his head with a smile, instinctively knowing what she was about to do.

"Missy, Mark and I are manning a booth at the mall where kids can write letters to Santa. Want to join us? It's a lot of fun." Missy nodded, not taking her eyes off Mark. He grinned widely and held out his arm. Missy slipped hers into his and they headed down the stairs. Penny laughed lightly and followed them out.

Sheldon looked at Leonard once he door was closed. "What just happened?" he asked.

Leonard clapped Sheldon on the back. "Looks like you might be getting a brother-in-law. Especially if Penny has anything to do with it."

Sheldon jerked back and turned to the door. "No!"

**Christmas Eve (December 24****th****)**

The bathroom door opened and Sheldon glared at Penny. She smirked and continued to apply her makeup. Sheldon closed the door and crossed his arms. "This is not acceptable, Penny."

She dusted on a little blush and looked at him in the mirror. "Sweetie, it's not your decision."

Sheldon huffed. "It's not yours either, yet you seem to be doing your best to affect the outcome."

Penny giggled and turned to face him. "Sheldon, you don't like Mark. I get it. But Missy does. And he likes her. They are both grown ups. This isn't the 1700's. You can't just banish Mark from the kingdom and lock your sister in a chastity belt. She flew all the way back out here to see him."

"I don't see why not," he muttered petulantly. "He's too old for her. And they live too far apart. And he seduced her!"

Penny shook her head. "They're adults, Sheldon. They've slept together. So what? Leave them be."

The bathroom door flew open and Missy stormed in. "Sheldon Lee Cooper! Where is it?"

Sheldon blushed slightly and looked away. "I have no idea what you are talking about." Penny and Missy watched his left eye twitch madly. Both women crossed their arms and waited.

"What did he do?" Penny asked wearily.

Missy pointed at him angrily. "Before I left home yesterday, I went and bought a present for Mark. He hid it!"

Penny raised an eyebrow and spoke calmly. "In that case, I'll just give you the one I bought for him as a replacement for the one he took. I'm sure Mark will love it. Especially once you tell him it was originally Sheldon's gift."

Sheldon gasped and looked horrified. "You can't! That's MY gift!"

Missy crossed her arms. "And what do I give Mark?"

"His walking papers?" suggested Sheldon angrily. The women watched him silently for several long seconds. Finally Sheldon huffed and stormed out into the living room. He reached into the Batman cookie jar and pulled out the gaily wrapped box. He held it out to Missy and then stomped over to slump in his spot.

Penny walked over and sat beside him. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him softly. "Sheldon, please, for me? Can't you at least _try_ to get along tonight? After all, it's all because of Mark that we're together. You don't have to be his friend, but can't you at least find a way to be civil?"

Sheldon looked at his girlfriend with startled eyes. Slowly his expression softened. "You know I once said almost the same thing to Amy about you." He sighed and looked at his hopeful sister. "Okay. I will attempt to be civil." He looked back at Penny. "For you."

Penny smiled and hugged his tightly. "Thank you, sweetie."

Sheldon hugged her back. "The things I do for you," he lamented in her ear.

Penny smiled against his neck. "I love you, too."


	25. New Year's Day

**New Years Day (January 1****st****)**

Leonard watched Sheldon as he fidgeted in his spot. He looked around the apartment carefully, but there wasn't a single thing out of place. No cups, streamers, or even a speck of confetti from last night's party. So why was Sheldon looking so nervy? He was almost afraid to ask, knowing that it was something completely insane and delusional. A door opened and closed and then Penny wandered into view. She walked to the bathroom and seconds later the shower started.

Leonard smiled internally, amazed at how much those two suited each other. Two years ago, he would never have believed that Sheldon and Penny would not only be dating, but also be good for each other.

"Leonard?"

He looked over, concerned by the scared tone of Sheldon's voice. He looked at the small box in Sheldon's hand and jumped up. Slowly Leonard walked over to the couch. "Sheldon, is that an engagement ring?"

Sheldon nodded, staring at it. "What if she says no?" he asked timidly.

Suddenly it made sense to Leonard. All the nervous ticks, the way Sheldon kept fidgeting, why he wasn't watching Doctor Who. "Sheldon, Penny loves you. She's told you so. This isn't like me and her. We weren't meant to be. You and Penny are different. In fact I was just thinking how good you two are together. Ask her. I think you'll like her answer."

Sheldon closed the lid on the box and sighed. "I have never felt so unsettled, Leonard. I usually have an almost exact idea of the outcome of any situation, except when it comes to her. I can never anticipate her. I can never predict how she will react."

Leonard grinned down at his roommate and friend. Sheldon had spent his whole life with plans and routines. Penny was the very antithesis of all that structure. Her chaotic personality was subtly changing Sheldon into a more flexible person, and his orderly ways were slowly turning Penny into a more grounded person.

"Buddy, no one can predict a woman. Not even another woman. Ask her, Sheldon. Now, I'm going to go down to the store on the corner. I'll stay gone an hour. Good luck." Leonard grabbed his coat, hearing the shower cut off as he made his way to the door.

"Leonard?" Sheldon looked at him as he stood up to wait for Penny. "Thank you."

Leonard nodded and walked out the door. When he reached the lobby, he dialed Priya's number. "Guess what!"

Xxx

Penny stepped into the kitchen and smiled over her shoulder at Sheldon. "Good morning, sweetie. Why didn't you wake me when you got up?"

Sheldon moved toward her, his hands behind his back. "I decided to let you sleep in this morning while I spoke to Leonard."

Penny frowned at him. "You two aren't arguing about the new Hulk movie again, are you?"

Sheldon shook his head. "No. I would like to say something."

Penny poured herself a cup of coffee. "Then it must be about which super hero group is more well rounded."

Sheldon shook his head. "Of course not. It's obvious that the Justice Society was the most well rounded. In fact, anyone who has done even the slightest research into…" Sheldon paused and groaned. "Penny, please stop distracting me! I need to speak with you."

Penny's eyebrows rose as she looked at him. "Sounds like something I'm not going to like. Whenever you get that fidgety look, it's always something we're going to fight about. "

Sheldon glared. "I do not have a 'fidgety' look."

Penny rolled her eyes. "Sweetie, you are the king of the fidgety look."

Sheldon crossed his arms over his chest. "Well, maybe I wouldn't look so 'fidgety' if you weren't so intent on antagonizing me."

Penny opened her mouth to retort but her eyes landed on the small box clasped in Sheldon's hand. She slowly set her coffee cup down and stepped closer to Sheldon. He blushed as her eyes moved up his face.

"Sheldon," her voice was tentative and soft. "What is that?"

Sheldon licked his lips nervously. "This is what I wanted to speak to you about," he said cautiously. "Penny, I love you. I intend for you and I to spend the remainder of our natural lives with one another. To that end, I am hopeful that you will acquiesce to becoming legally bound to me."

Penny quickly translated his words mentally. "Did you just ask me to marry you?"

Sheldon looked at her hopefully. "Will you marry me?"

Penny was silent for several seconds.

* * *

Priya, Leonard, Amy and Bernadette put their ears to the door to 4A and listened carefully. They couldn't hear any noise at all, so Priya poked Leonard in the ribs and pointed to the doorknob.

Leonard slowly turned it and eased the door open, but motioned Bernadette forward to look. Bernadette peered around the edge and frowned. She pushed the door open fully and walked inside. The others followed her in, only to stop short when they saw Sheldon sitting in his spot. He was staring at the small jewelry box on the coffee table.

Leonard took a step closer hesitantly. "Sheldon? Where's Penny?"

Sheldon didn't answer, just continued to stare at the box.

Amy walked over and sat down beside him, but got no reaction. She reached out and lightly touched Sheldon's sleeve. He jumped slightly and looked up in surprise.

"Oh. Hello, Amy. What brings you here?" he asked hollowly.

Amy looked at the others in horror. "Sheldon, what happened? Did you ask Penny to marry you?"

Sheldon looked down at the floor and nodded once.

Leonard walked over, Priya and Bernadette right behind him. "Oh lord! Sheldon are you okay? I'm sorry, buddy. I was sure she would say yes!"

Sheldon looked up. "Bazinga. She did." He grinned widely at his friends as they stared at him in disbelief.

Bernadette smacked his arm hard. "You jerk! We thought…! How could you scare us like that?!"

The front door opened and Penny stepped inside with a bakery box. She tilted her head quizzically. "Bernadette, is there a reason you're attacking my fiancée?"

Priya turned to Penny with exasperation. "Sheldon made us believe you had said no! All for one of his stupid jokes!"

"Oh," Penny said as she walked to the kitchen table. "Well, just don't kill him." She pulled a bear claw from the box and sat down. "And don't mark up his face. We're skyping with his Meemaw in an hour."

Sheldon bolted from the couch and rushed over to stand behind Penny. "As my future wife, shouldn't you be protecting me?"

Penny leaned up and kissed his cheek. "Never tease women about an engagement, sweetie. It tends to piss them off."

Sheldon huffed and reached for a cinnamon bun. "I thought it was funny," he muttered.

Leonard smirked. "In that case, try it on your mom. I dare you."

Penny quirked an eyebrow. "Did you miss the part where I asked you not to get him killed?"

The others laughed while Sheldon just pouted.

* * *

**A/N Nope. I'm not going to tell you what Penny's ring looks like. The last time I did, many said "Oh, I always thought she's have a ring like ..." or "I always imagined Sheldon would want to get a ring like ..." so, this way, you can imagine whatever ring you like, and everyone wins. :D**


	26. Make A Friend Day

**Make A Friend Day (February 11****th****)**

Penny threw her hands in the air and stormed off swiftly. Sheldon watched her with a glare. Why was she angry? She wasn't the one being forced to smile and "make nice" with an enemy!

Missy let out an maddened sigh. "Shelly, you're my brother. I love you. You mean the world to me." She poked a finger in his chest roughly. "But if you put one foot wrong, if you make one snide comment, I'll do to you the same thing I did when you blew up snowball!"

Sheldon crossed his arms and looked at his twin haughtily. "This is my home and I'll do as I please!"

A knock on the door drew everyone's attention. Sheldon was practically growling as Leonard walked over to answer it. He drew himself up to his full height and prepared to meet his nemesis again.

Only the person on the other side of the door wasn't a 6', tattooed, 52 year old man. It was a 5' white haired 81 year old woman. Beside her was a 5'7" brunette 57 year old woman.

Sheldon hurried forward. "Meemaw? Mommy?" The two women smiled and hugged him close for a moment.

"Now," Meemaw said warmly, "where's this young woman who won my Moon Pie's heart?"

Sheldon grinned and moved them over to where Penny stood. "Meemaw, this is my fiancée, Penelope Queen. Penny, this is Mrs. Caroline Elizabeth Lee, my Meemaw."

Penny hugged the diminutive woman gently. "Hello Mrs. Lee. It's a pleasure to finally meet you. Hello, Mrs. Cooper. It's good to see you again, also."

Mary smiled and hugged Penny before turning to Missy. "Well? Where is this man you've been mooning over?"

Missy blushed a bright red. "Mark isn't here yet. I wanted to make sure you and Meemaw were here before he arrived."

Meemaw looked over at Sheldon and shook her head good naturedly. "Missy says you don't approve, Moon Pie. What's wrong with this man?"

Penny snorted and looked at Sheldon challengingly. "Yes, sweetie. What's wrong with him?"

Sheldon glared at his sister and fiancée. "He's too old."

Mary looked worried for a moment. "How old is he?"

"52," Penny said. "And he's got his own home, business, and is financially secure. He's got a good heart, and is very smart and funny. There's nothing wrong with Mark."

Sheldon muttered under his breath angrily. Penny rolled her eyes. "Sheldon just doesn't like him because Mark and I almost dated."

"Lived together," he corrected stiffly. "You almost lived together, and he kissed you."

Mary's eyes went wide and Meemaw laughed heartily. "Oh my! I never thought I would see the day my Moon Pie was jealous!"

There was another knock on the door and Amy opened it. Mark and Zack walked inside and Amy blushed deeply. Mark nodded to her and then zeroed in on Missy. He walked over and pulled her in for a brief, soft kiss. He turned to Penny and kissed her cheek before smiling at Sheldon mischievously. Sheldon pulled Penny in close and glared fiercely.

"Mark, this is my mom, Mary Cooper, and my Meemaw, Caroline Lee," Missy said with a tender smile.

He shook hands with both women. "It's a pleasure to meet such beautiful women."

Mary grinned, completely won over immediately. Meemaw looked him over carefully. "You love my granddaughter, young man?"

Mark grinned widely. "Ma'am, I don't know. But I can tell you that it's been a great many years since anyone has made me feel as happy as she does."

"Ever been married?" Meemaw asked.

Mark's eyes dimmed a bit. "Yes, ma'am. Heather died in an accident when we were 25. I've been a widower for 27 years."

Meemaw and Mary's expressions turned sympathetic. They knew what that loss was like. "Any kids?" Missy fidgeted uncomfortably, but Mark rubbed her back in a soothing motion.

Mark shook his head. "No. Just a dog. A 6 year old blue tick hound named Fester."

Meemaw turned to Sheldon. "Moon Pie, bury the hatchet with this man. I have a feeling he's going to be around for a long time."

Sheldon huffed and looked at Mark stubbornly. Meemaw tapped her foot, while Mary, Missy and Penny tried to hide their smiles.

Mark shook his head. "Sheldon, you don't have to make friends with me just because of some silly holiday party. I understand your feelings. I really do. But I care about your sister. Penny is a dear friend to me, and the best damn assistant my partner and I ever had. Can't we at least be civil?"

Sheldon looked down at Penny's pleading expression. "No more kissing Penny!"

Mark nodded. "Agreed."

Sheldon sighed. "Welcome to the girl's Make A Friend party. Would you like a soda?"

Penny grinned and hugged Sheldon tight as Mark smiled and hugged Missy close. "How about I help and we'll get something for everyone?" Sheldon led the way to the kitchen. Missy and Penny grinned with satisfaction.

Mary looked at Penny appraisingly. "So, have you and my boy decided when you're going to get married and stop living in sin? I want grandchildren. Two, if you don't mind."

Panic spread over Penny's face immediately. She turned to the kitchen frantically. "Sheldon!"

* * *

**Okay, I am about to start reading the very last ever Sookie Stackhouse novel, so don't expect to hear from me until tomorrow evening at the earliest, Wednesday at the latest. I love you all, but I love Charlaine Harris' books more. **


	27. St Patrick's Day

**St. Patrick's Day (March 17****th****)**

A pint of green beer appeared before his face and Sheldon looked over at Howard. Howard shrugged slightly. "If you love Penny as much as I love Bernie, you need this right about now."

Sheldon looked back out on the dance floor as Penny, Missy and Bernadette collectively shook their "booty". Nearby stood a large group of guys who seemed to be trying to break some sort of staring without blinking record. One of the larger, muscular men approached Penny and smiled predatorily. Penny giggled and Sheldon grabbed the beer.

He gulped down half of it at once. His eyes narrowed as the guy leaned in closer to Penny and whispered in her ear. Penny laughed and turned. She leaned to the guy and spoke in his ear. She pointed his way and the guy's eyes widened. He looked at Penny in disbelief and she nodded. Sheldon finished the beer absentmindedly.

Sheldon relaxed slightly as Penny's expression turned angry. She poked the guy in the chest violently. He started to smirk, but the guy grabbed Penny's hand and pulled her closer. Sheldon didn't even realize he was moving until he was pulling Penny behind him, away from the Neanderthal.

"Back off, buddy," the guy said firmly.

Sheldon drew himself up to his full 6'2" frame. Thanks to the beer, he wasn't nearly as intimidated as he normally would have been. "It is apparent that you are deficient in social cognition. Otherwise you would realize that the lady has no interest in your uncouth presence. Please vacate the immediate area and find someone else to foist your repugnant existence on."

The guy frowned with confusion. "What?"

Sheldon leaned in close. "Get lost," he growled in full Texas twang.

The guy looked at Penny and smirked. "Plenty of fish in the sea. With better taste in men." The guy stalked off without another word.

Sheldon turned to look at Penny and gulped. There was a fire in her eyes that he had never seen before. Had he overstepped his bounds? Was she mad? He licked his lips nervously and flinched slightly as Penny's hand twisted in the collar of his shirt. She tugged him down sharply and molded her lips to his.

Sheldon groaned as his body immediately reacted. His arms snaked around her waist and pulled her against him. Penny released his mouth and whispered in his ear. "Home. Now!"

Sheldon nodded and swiftly headed for the exit. They hurried to the parking lot and Penny pulled her keys from her purse. She unlocked his door and Sheldon pressed her against the car. His mouth latched onto her nape and his hands slid around to her stomach. Penny wiggled against the hard length pressing into the swell of her backside and moaned.

Sheldon finally released her and she walked on jelly legs around the front of the car. She got in, started the car and pulled out into traffic. By the end of the block, Sheldon had a hand high up on her thigh, caressing gently. Penny broke the speed limit, and he never said a word.

He twitched in anticipation as he lowered her shamrock print dress. He placed a kiss between her shoulder blades gently. He eased the thin straps off her shoulders and let the material pool around her feet. Sheldon blinked twice and then tilted his head. Her green underwear featured a leprechaun on the back, winking jauntily. A rainbow arched over her hip. Penny grinned and turned around. The rainbow ended at a glittery pot of gold in the front.

Penny stepped back from him and laid down on the bed. She tossed her hair over her shoulder and winked up at him. "Sheldon, sweetie?"

He looked up at her hungrily.

"Follow the rainbow."

Sheldon stripped as quickly as he could.


	28. National Honesty Day

**Sorry guys! It's the last week of school for my 1st grader and we've been busy with plays, programs and awards. I'll try to post more in a day or two, promise!**

* * *

**National Honesty Day (April 30****th****)**

Penny and Amy sat on the couch and watched the guys pour over the calendar and argue fiercely. Amy looked over at Penny and rolled her eyes. "You realize that they are never going to agree, right?"

Penny listened to the men debate with holiday to celebrate. Leonard jabbed at the calendar. "April 23rd is World Laboratory Day! We **all** work in labs! It's perfect!"

"The 28th is International Astronomy Day," Raj said. "We have to celebrate that one! Come on, dudes! A trip to the conservatory, maybe some stargazing. It will be fun!"

Howard rolled his eyes. "I want to do the barbershop quartet holiday! Listen, think of all the fun we could have! Bernie and I sing all the time, and it's loads of fun! We're supposed to be doing something fun! Not something that we do all the time anyway!"

Sheldon crossed his arms and sighed in a put-upon manner. "Wrong. Wrong. Wrong," he said. "We are celebrating April 3rd, Tweed Day. We will all wear our favorite Tweed suits."

Penny shook her head and spoke up loudly. "No, we won't!"

Sheldon spared a moment to glare at her, and she saucily blew him a kiss. Raj took a drink of his beer and huffed angrily. "Dudes! How often is there a holiday that celebrates my field of work? Come on," he begged. "I really want to celebrate it!"

Howard shrugged. "Then celebrate it! But this is supposed to be a group activity! Let's form a barbershop quartet!"

"None of us can sing!" Leonard exclaimed.

A short knock on the door brought Penny off the couch. She opened the door for Missy, Mark, Bernadette and Priya and waved toward the kitchen. "Welcome to the freak show. Today's special performance features four insane geniuses arguing over who gets to pick the holiday for April."

Bernadette grinned. "I know. Howard sent me a text that the guys wouldn't let him sing."

"We brought a solution," Priya said confidently. She reached into her purse and pulled out a small object.

Penny looked at it with a frown. "How is a 20 sided die going to help?" Penny placed a hand on her forehead. "And how is it I know exactly how many sides that die has?"

Priya grinned and patted Penny's arm in commiseration. "We've all been affected by their nerdier tendencies to a degree." She walked over to the table and snatched away the calendar. The men looked up in surprise. Mark motioned the ladies over and they all watched Priya. She held up the die for everyone to see.

"Okay, here's the deal. Highest roll gets to pick the holiday. After last month's argument, I figure this is the fairest way to decide from now on."

Sheldon shook his head. "Now wait a minute! What about the law of averages? It's likely that the any one of us could conceivably win the roll several months in a row."

Priya shook her head. "No. There are 10 of us. Each month the active participants will decrease by one, with each subsequent winner eliminated from the next rounds until everyone has had a turn. Then we start over with the entire group."

Leonard smiled warmly. "Smart and beautiful. I hit the jackpot."

Sheldon grabbed the die from Priya. "I'll go first!"

Xxx

"Priya," Mark said with a grin, "have you ever broken a law?"

Priya nodded without hesitation. "I once told my parents I was spending the night with a girlfriend. Instead I went with a boy from the neighborhood to a bar and got drunk. I was 16."

Raj gasped. "Priya! That is scandalous!"

Bernadette giggled. "Your turn Raj. Have you ever done anything illegal?"

He looked around the room. "Of course not! I am a good Hindu!"

Penny quirked an eyebrow. "Oh no, sweetie. It's Honesty Day. Missy got to pick the holiday and we all have to play along."

Raj blushed and sipped his wine cooler. "I once ate a whole bunch of grapes before going through the line at the grocery store."

Howard handed out fresh water bottles to everyone as the giggles subsided. "Okay," he said. "My turn to ask a question." He looked around the room and smiled. Ever since Penny had called him last night and asked him to set her up, he had formed various theories about what she had to say. He really hoped he knew what she was up to. "Penny, on this day of honesty, is there anything you've ever kept secret from Sheldon?"

Penny took a deep breath before looking at Sheldon and smiling. "Actually, there is." Sheldon's expression became anxious and he swallowed nervously.

"Sweetie, I love you. But there is also someone else I love just as much as I love you. This person became part of my life last month on St. Patrick's Day." She reached out and took Sheldon's hands in hers. There were a few joyous gasps around the room as Penny smiled and pressed his hands to her stomach. "Sheldon, I'm six weeks pregnant."

She expected him to either (A) faint or (B) freak out. What she didn't expect was that he would snatch her up, plant her on his lap, and kiss her until she was breathless. She decided National Honesty Day was her new favorite holiday.


	29. Star Wars Day

**Star Wars Day (May 4****th****)**

"Seriously, dude?" Raj exclaimed as he attached the Lando Calrissian cape to his shoulders. "Are you really going to sit there and tell me Darth Maul was more badass that Count Dooku?"

Howard gripped his Qui-Gon Jinn lightsaber tightly. "He was way tougher than Dooku! One, he was a Dathomarian Zabrac. He was trained from childhood by Sidious himself! Two, Dooku was just a politician who craved more power. Sure he had a bit of skill with a light saber, but he was not a real dark lord! Anakin, who was still just an apprentice, killed him easily!"

Raj snorted. "Maul was killed by Obi Wan, who also was just an apprentice."

Sheldon rolled his eyes as he walked past the two men. Leonard was adjusting the vest of his Han Solo costume but stopped and helped Sheldon slip on the cloak of his Luke Skywalker costume.

Mark was fluffing the fur on his Chewbacca head carefully. He looked over at Sheldon and grinned. "You realize that I'm a Trekkie, right? This is practically blasphemy."

Leonard grinned. "Which is why you are Chewie. None of your fellow trekkies will recognize you."

Mark chuckled. "Thank's for looking out for me." A knock on the door drew the attention of all the guys. The door opened and they gasped.

The menacing figure in black looked around the room before turning to one of the three storm troopers. "Commander, tear this ship apart until you find those plans! And bring me all the passengers, I want them alive!"

Giggles erupted from the under the troopers masks as the guys applauded. Penny whipped off the Vader mask and took a bow. The girls took off their own helmets with wide smiles. Penny walked across the room to stand by Sheldon. "Surprised?"

Sheldon grinned down at her. "Pleasantly so. Where on earth did you find that costume?"

"Penny called Wil Wheaton and he put her in touch with a costumer who outfitted us," Amy said. "We know you all expected us to dress as Princess Leia, Padme, or a slave girl."

Bernadette pointed her blaster pistol at Howard playfully. "We thought that since all of you were going as rebel alliance characters, we would represent the empire."

Missy opened the door when there was a knock, and Priya and Zack walked in. Priya was dressed as a female Boba Fett and Zack was wearing a Grand Moff Tarkin uniform. "Sorry we're late. We stopped to help the older lady on the second floor carry in her groceries."

Zack placed an arm around Amy's shoulders, making her blush happily. "Yo, dudes. Are we all ready for this Star Trek thing?" Amy's smile turned apologetic and she quickly hustled Zack toward the door.

Sheldon turned to Penny. "I honestly do not understand the attraction between those two."

Penny smiled softly. "Opposites attract, sweetie. Like us. You're smart, and I'm not."

Sheldon shook his head. "You are not as academically advanced as I am, but you are not stupid. You just finished the semester with a 3.1 GPA."

Mark shrugged. "My nephew isn't the brightest bulb, but he's loyal, honest, and kind. He has a good heart and he's a hard worker."

Sheldon blushed slightly. "I apologize, Mark. You are correct."

Mark shrugged. "I'm not mad. I just wanted to point out that Amy could do a lot worse. Zack will never cheat on her, or hurt her. He likes her a lot. He says she is, in his own words, like an orchid. With the right attention and care, she blooms."

Priya, Bernadette, Missy and Penny all gave a breathy "aww!" Priya looked at the other women. "That is so romantic!" They all nodded and headed toward the door talking about how lucky Amy was that Zack was so romantic and maybe he could give their guys some lessons.

The guys glared at Mark, who grinned and plopped the furry head on. He liked these guys. They were good people. But sometimes they could be a bit arrogant. It was good for them to be knocked back down to reality sometimes.


	30. Go Fishing Day

**Go Fishing Day (June 18****th****)**

Penny rubbed the bridge of her nose and tried to tune out the guys. Why on earth had she thought this would be fun? What a damn waste of a good holiday. The girls were enjoying themselves. Hell, even Priya had gotten into the spirit of the day! She was sitting on the side of the dock, feet dangling in the water, laughing with Amy. Missy and Bernadette were munching on pretzels as they re-baited their hooks.

But.

Sheldon was complaining loudly about all the possible diseases one could contract from the algae and bacteria in the pond. Howard was constantly shuddering and begging someone else to bait his hook. Leonard was whining about how hot it was. Raj was asleep and snoring, a fishing pole loosely clutched in one hand. Even Mark was irritable and kept saying how bored he was just sitting around waiting on a stupid bass to come along.

Penny rubbed the small of her back, tension making her ache. She sighed and looked at her watch. They had left the apartment at 7 am. It was only 8:42 am. Not even 2 hours in and she was ready to give up. Or just send the guys away. Or maybe just leave herself.

Sheldon eased down onto a cushion he had brought with him and looked at Penny cautiously. He swallowed the lump forming in his throat when he took in the tense set of her shoulders. He noticed she was not even glancing in his direction.

"Penny? Are you upset?" he asked. He tried to keep the hope from his voice that she was not enjoying herself so that they could go home now. If they hurried, they would be in time for the Farscape marathon.

Penny leaned away from him, and hunched her shoulders forward. "Oh no, Sheldon I'm not upset. Why on earth would I be upset? I got to pick the holiday this month, and I wanted to do something fun and different. A nice peaceful day at the lake. Some fresh air, good friends and relaxation." A tear appeared in the corner of her eye. "Instead I get whining, complaining, snoring, and snippiness." Penny reeled in her line and sat her pole down. She stood and walked away.

Sheldon sighed softly. Penny had been extremely moody the past week. He assumed it was hormones from the pregnancy, but knowing the cause didn't stop her from being irrational. He rolled his eyes. _More_ irrational. Leonard sat down beside him.

"Penny doesn't look happy," he said worriedly. "She tried to blow up my head as she walked by."

Sheldon nodded. "She does not think we have entered into the spirit of the holiday."

"Why would she think we would enjoy this?" Howard asked grumpily as he joined them.

"Maybe because we joined in with your stupid Star Wars holiday last month, Leonard!" Bernadette said as the women approached.

Priya nodded. "We never once complained about the holiday you picked. Penny encouraged us to really get into it. She knew how much it meant to you."

Mark ran a hand over his jaw. "I guess we have been a bit grumpy. It's just that I'm not really much of a relaxation kind of guy."

Amy glared at the guys. "Well, learn to fake it! This means a lot to her. She's emotional and missing her family. She really wanted to do this today because it reminds her of when she would go with her dad and her grandpa on fishing trips in the summer."

The guys looked at each other and nodded. Amy was right. This was Penny's holiday and it was important to her. The guys grabbed their fishing poles and began to fish. When Penny came back from the bathroom at the picnic area, she was surprised to see everyone sitting on the dock, poles in hand, and apparently laughing and having fun. She walked over and sat back down beside Sheldon. She looked at him inquiringly and he just shrugged bashfully. Penny smiled and leaned against his arm for a moment. Sheldon put his arm around her and pulled her closer. He placed a kiss on her temple and she gave him a brief hug. Penny picked up her pole and cast her line out. Maybe it was going to be a good day after all.


	31. Moon Day

**Moon Day (July 20****th****)**

Penny grinned as she watched Howard and Raj bounce around the Gemini 11 space capsule like kids who had just eaten a handful of pixie stixs. Leonard and Sheldon were trying (with little success) to be more circumspect. Mark, Missy, Zack and Amy were standing off to the side, eager to get to the ecosystems part of the tour through the California ScienCenter. Bernadette and Priya were talking with the tour guide, a perky little redhead who hadn't stopped giggling since they got there.

Penny reached into her purse and pulled out the TUMS she had begun to carry with her. Morning sickness was strongest at night for her, but heartburn seemed to be a constant thing now. She was about four months along now, and starting to get a bit of a bulge. Not much of one yet, but surprisingly, she wasn't worried over it. In fact, she was actually pretty eager to see increasing evidence of the growing life inside her.

Mary Cooper was eager for them to "get the lead out" and get married, but Sheldon and Penny had agreed to wait and follow through with their original plans. A late October wedding, with all their friends and family present. They were going to be cutting it close, with their wedding set for two months before little Sheldon 2.0 was due, but that was the only time when everything lined up perfectly. Sheldon's vacation time, her boss wouldn't need her for a few weeks, her dad and mom would have the harvest in and the cows to market so they could take time away from the farm, and (most importantly) there was a special historical cross-country train trip that Sheldon was eager to experience. A honeymoon aboard a replica of the Orient Express. It was his dream.

More giggles from the tour guide brought Penny's attention back to the group. This was Raj's holiday and so far, everyone was having a blast. Surprisingly, so was she. She had been entranced by the Life Source exhibit. Maybe because she was pregnant herself, or maybe just because she was a woman, seeing as how the others girls in the group had wanted to linger, too.

Penny smiled as Bernadette joined her. "Our tour guide's name is Sarah," Bernadette said in a low murmur. "And she thinks Raj is, in her own words, cute as a speckled puppy at Christmas time." Bernadette glanced at their Indian friend who would occasionally glance at the tour guide and blush. "She said she has an hour lunch coming up soon. Feeling hungry?"

Penny grinned conspiratorially. "You know, I think I am."

By the end of the day, the group tentatively had a new member.


	32. National S'mores Day

**National S'mores Day (August 10****th****)**

Sheldon grimaced as he tried to keep the gooey mess Bernadette had forced on him from dripping onto him. How was this enjoyable? He looked around the Wolowitz's backyard at the large gathering. Everyone was laughing and joking. If not for the sticky chocolate and marshmallow disaster currently oozing out of two soggy graham crackers he would be quite content. Penny was in the bathroom, and when she came back out, he intended to find a nice quiet corner for them to sit and talk. There were still a few wedding plans to finalize and he wanted to discuss their plans for the honeymoon. He was going to convince Penny to take a second train ride back from New York. He was certain she would love it, if it was presented to her in just the right way.

The back door opened and Penny stepped out onto the porch. Sheldon set down the sticky mess and stood with a smile. He had only taken a couple of steps when Penny suddenly doubled over.

* * *

He ignored their friends as they paced, worried, spoke softly or generally waited anxiously. His entire focus was on the double doors separating the waiting room from the ER. After an eternity, or maybe just 2 hours, the doors opened and an older man walked out.

"Sheldon Cooper?" he asked, looking around the room.

Sheldon stepped over worriedly. "I'm Doctor Sheldon Cooper."

The man held out a hand absently. "I'm Doctor Felty. Miss Queen is stable. She is being moved to a room at the moment. As soon as we get her settled, you can see her."

Sheldon fidgeted slightly. "What is wrong?" The others had gathered close, concern written on all their faces.

Dr. Felty indicated a group of chairs and they all sat down. "Doctor Cooper, your fiancée has a grade 1 placental abruption. She has a small amount of bleeding, but all our tests indicate there is no fetal distress, and Miss Queen is not in shock. Now, the baby is not large enough to survive outside the womb, so what we are going to do is keep her here. We will monitor her and the baby 24/7 until we can safely deliver the baby."

Sheldon's chest felt tight and he was having trouble focusing his mind. He looked at the doctor and cleared his throat. "I …I know I have questions…"

The doctor nodded. "I understand this is a shock for you. Miss Queen said this is your first child. I've been through this with other patients and in my own personal life. My wife had this exact same complication with our first child. So, let me just jump in here and hopefully I can set your mind at ease. This is mainly a precaution on our part. I would rather be safe now than sorry later. I could send her home and be fairly certain there would be no more complications. But the separation is still bleeding sluggishly. There is a low chance that the bleeding may increase. That would result in fetal distress and endanger the baby. If we can keep the bleeding down, or even stop it, and keep her from going into labor for another 6 to 8 weeks, we will be able to safely and confidently deliver."

Sheldon took a deep breath to help him focus. "Alright. Penny is bleeding, but it's not severe. Our baby is not in danger. Penny will have to stay here for up to two months so she can be monitored. Our baby will be delivered in two months. Do I have the facts?"

Dr. Felty nodded. "Yes, that's correct. Dr. Cooper, you really do not have much to worry about. Miss Queen is healthy and strong. She is a very determined young woman. Your baby is healthy. She is very active and her heart rate is strong and steady."

Sheldon's eyes widened. "She?"

Dr. Felty grimaced. "Oh dear. You didn't want to know, I take it? I apologize."

Sheldon shook his head slowly. "Our pediatrician was never able to tell. Does Penny know yet?"

Dr. Felty shook his head. "The results of the blood work came in after the pain medication kicked in. She is sleeping soundly."

Sheldon frowned and his hands clenched. "Medication? It won't hurt our daughter, will it?"

Dr. Felty grinned. "Dr. Cooper, I have been a practicing physician for over 30 years. I promise you that the medication will not affect your daughter at all. Now, I want you to go see your fiancée. Reassure yourself that she is fine, and reassure her that you are by her side. A positive attitude will go a long way toward keeping her calm and keeping the baby calm."

Sheldon stood and followed the nurse out of the waiting room without another word. Dr. Felty looked at the group with a smile. "It is wonderful that they have such a large support group. I will let the nurses know you can all go see her also, even though visiting hours are over. You can only stay an hour tonight, but you are very welcome to return tomorrow."

They slowly made their way to the room, wanting to give Sheldon time alone with Penny. When they got to the door, they eased it open. Sheldon was sitting on the side of Penny's bed, their foreheads pressed together. They tiptoed into the room hesitantly. After a second Penny held out a hand to the group. They hurried over and Penny grabbed Leonard's hand. Sheldon stunned them all by grabbing hold of Bernadette's hand. Instinctively everyone else linked up also.

Penny smiled wearily at them all. "Sorry for worrying you all." Sheldon rubbed Penny's free arm soothingly.

Priya shook her head adamantly. "Penny, you're talking nonsense. As if a silly holiday is more important than you, Sheldon, or this child," she tsked.

The others added their own reassurances, but it was Howard who really stepped up. He leaned forward and placed a light kiss on Penny's cheek. "Penny, there is nothing that we care about more than each other. We're a family, right?"

Tears sprang to Penny's eyes and she smiled widely. She looked around the group and then to Sheldon. All her life she had searched for where she belonged. How could she not have realized that she had found it years ago? She blinked away the tears and blew Howard a kiss. "I love all you guys," she said softly.

Sheldon gave Howard a smile. "From treasured acquaintance to extended family all in the space of two sentences."

Howard blushed and looked down. Bernadette hugged him proudly. Before long the nurse came to tell them their visit was over. They promised to come back in the morning, leaving Sheldon and Penny alone. Penny moved over a bit and drew him down beside her.

"Are you okay?" she asked softly.

Sheldon nodded, tucking her head under his chin. "I am as well as could be expected. I do have some news, though."

Penny looked up at him. "What is it?" she asked worriedly.

Sheldon looked at her calmly. "I've narrowed our baby name choices down. Instead of William, Simon, Sabrina or Caroline, we now have to choose between Sabrina or Caroline."

Penny gasped and placed a hand on her belly. "Are you sure?"

Sheldon nodded. "A daughter, Penny. We are having a girl."

Penny laughed happily. "Then how about we don't choose? How about Caroline Sabrina Cooper?"

Sheldon smiled and kissed her gently. "That sounds wonderful." They settled back into the bed and held each other close.

* * *

**Sorry for not answering reviews more diligently. The last week of school for my son was pretty hectic, and this week has been filled with work. I really appreciate all the holiday suggestions, and encouragement. I'm ending this at 3 years, though, so only 4 more chapters to go. :)**


	33. Ask A Stupid Question Day

**I now realize that my own special little flaming guest reviewer (and I'm sure he/she is yours too) is a complete moron. He/she thinks so little of Sheldon they don't even think he would be concerned if his wife and child were in danger. How sad it must be to have so much of your life revolve around hating a fictional character in a TV show. I actually feel kind of bad for this person. Maybe we should get him/her a puppy.**

* * *

**Anon13, thanks, doll! I love Howard. He's grown so much and come so far from that first season. I kind of liked Priya. She was strong, determined and had a lot of confidence. Unfortunately she was also pretty overbearing and a bit condescending, too. Oh well. Got to take the good with the bad, I guess.**

* * *

**Ask A Stupid Question Day (September 28th)**

Penny ignored the sound of the door opening. She didn't feel like having visitors. She had been stuck in this stupid room 22 hours a day for over a month now! She was sick of these four walls. She was tired of the pastel curtains. She hated the florescent lights. And she unconditionally despised the tiny little foods on the compartmentalized trays that had absolutely no taste, no texture and no appeal.

She loved her friends. She really did. But she couldn't take another evening of them sitting in these hard plastic chairs, telling her how lucky she was to be waited on hand and foot. How nice it must be to just sit and relax. She knew this was necessary. She knew this was important. Her daughter was the most important thing in the world to her. But she was tired, and sore, and lonely. She missed sleeping beside Sheldon. She missed him waking her in the morning with a kiss. She missed Halo night and laundry night. Heaven help her, she even missed the almost weekly fights between Sheldon and Leonard.

"Penny?"

She pasted a smile on her face and rolled over to face Amy. For a moment, she was sure she must be dreaming. Her eyes widened as she looked around the room. "Missy? Mom?" Penny looked around at the group of women with confusion and joy all rolled into one. Bernadette, Amy, Priya, Missy, Meemaw, Mary, her Mom, her sister Katie and even Raj's new girlfriend Sarah were standing around the room. Penny maneuvered her swollen belly around so she could sit up straighter. "What are you all doing here?"

Meemaw smiled and stepped over to the bed and laid her hand over Penny's. "We're here to help you get ready, dear."

Penny frowned. "Ready? For what?"

Her mom held up a garment bag. "We're taking you out for a bit of fresh air, honey."

Penny's jaw dropped. "I am getting out of this pastel hell?!" she asked excitedly. She looked at Mary with chagrin. "Sorry," she murmured.

Mary laughed. "Honey, if I had been stuck in this room for a month, I'd probably say the same."

Bernadette pulled the sliding curtain closed and placed Penny's make-up bag on the bedside table. Amy shut the curtains on the window and plugged in a curling iron. Her mom helped her into a shower chair and she got cleaned up from head to toe. Then her sister and Missy helped her get dressed in a pretty white sundress with a primrose print. She settled into a wheelchair and applied her make-up while Sarah curled her hair. Once that was done, Amy and Bernadette did her nails. Penny felt like she was in a spa. Once they were satisfied that everything was perfect, Priya tied a pretty rose colored silk scarf around her eyes.

"Just trust us," Priya said cheerily. "Today is going to be a day you'll never forget."

Penny's mind scrambled to figure out what her friends and family were up to as they wheeled her through the hospital. Then she breathed in fresh air and a second later she felt the sun on her skin and for the first time in weeks, her body relaxed. It was so cathartic. This was what she had missed. A few seconds later her ride was over. Priya untied the scarf and pulled it away.

Penny gasped and covered her mouth in shock. Sheldon was standing in front of her in a sexy tux. Beside him stood Leonard, Howard and Raj. Penny looked to her right and saw Bernadette, Amy, and Priya. She tried to blink away the tears threatening to form as she saw all their family and friends sitting nearby.

Sheldon reached out and took her hands in his. He knelt down and smiled shyly. "I know this isn't what you dreamed of. And I promise that once you are back on your feet, we'll do this right. But I want us to be married before our daughter arrives. So, will you marry me today?"

Penny tugged him close and kissed him softly. "We ARE doing this right, sweetie. I cannot imagine a better wedding than this." Penny looked at him with bright eyes. "Sheldon, this is the most wonderful, fabulous, romantic idea ever. Let's get married. Right now."

A cheer went up from their family and friends and Sheldon stood back up. Penny kept hold of his hands and they both turned to face the hospital's chaplain. The elderly gentleman smiled benignly at them.

"Welcome everyone. We are gathered together to bear witness to the blessed union of Sheldon Lee Cooper and Penelope Rene Queen. Marriage is not just a legal title. It is the joining together of two souls. It is the melding of two lives. Sheldon and Penelope have chosen to stand before all of you and take a pledge to love and support each other for the rest of their lives."

He smiled at everyone and turned to Sheldon. "Sheldon, do you take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife? To love her? To honor her? To care for her in sickness and in health?"

Sheldon nodded firmly. "I do."

He turned toward Penny. "Penelope, do you take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband? To love him? To honor him? To care for him in sickness and in health?"

Penny smiled warmly. "I do."

The chaplain looked at Sheldon again. "Please place the ring upon Penny hand and repeat after me." He paused while Sheldon slipped the gold band onto her finger. "This ring I give you as a symbol of my love and fidelity."

Sheldon repeated the words tenderly. The chaplain turned to Penny and had her do the same. He closed the prayer book he had been holding and looked at them both. "I now pronounce you lawfully wedded husband and wife. You may kiss your bride."

Sheldon bent and kissed Penny passionately. All around them a cheer went up. In the almost 3 hours before Penny had to go back inside they managed to squeeze in a small reception in the hospital's botanical garden. Penny looked around at the laughing, smiling faces all around her with joy. She truly was a lucky woman.

* * *

Sheldon helped her relax back against the pillows on the bed and drew the blanket up over her legs. She pulled him down beside her and wrapped her arms around his neck. Sheldon smiled and leaned down to kiss her. "Happy?"

Penny grinned. "Do you know what today is?" Sheldon frowned as he tried to figure out what answer she was looking for. "It's Ask A Stupid Question Day. Of course I'm happy. How could I not be?"

Sheldon hugged her close. He opened his mouth to say something but froze. He pulled back from her and looked down. "Penny? Are you okay?" His voice was hesitant and concerned.

She grinned and rubbed her belly. "Sorry, sweetie. She's a bit active tonight. She must have liked getting outside as much as I did." Up until now, the baby's movements had been small and delicate, almost timid. But today, their little girl was kicking up a storm. Apparently she liked all the excitement going on.

Sheldon's eyes were wide as he tentatively placed a hand beside hers. After a moment he felt a second forceful kick. His face softened and he bent to place a kiss to the area his hand had just covered. "Caroline Sabrina Cooper, just one more month," he promised in a low whisper.

Penny's heart swelled with love as she watched him whisper reassurances to their baby. Six years ago she would never have been able to imagine this scene. She ran her fingers through her whackadoodle's closely cropped hair as he continued his conversation. It might not have been a conventional wedding night, but it was one that would always bring a smile to her face when she thought about it.


	34. Sweetest Day

**Not exactly a holiday the group is planning on celebrating, but I couldn't resist using this one.**

* * *

**Sweetest Day (3****rd**** Saturday in October)**

Mark was looking over some contracts when his phone rang. "Hello?"

Missy spoke quickly but evenly. "Honey, you need to go get Sheldon. Leonard's phone is off, and Howard and Raj took Mrs. Wolowitz to her doctor's appointment. I can't call Shelly and make him panic, but the doctors are going to start Penny's labor. She's bleeding again."

"On it," he said quickly as he tossed down the papers. That was one of the things he loved about Missy. She was calm under fire. He hung up and rushed the car. One of them would need to be, and he was positive Sheldon was not going to be quite so relaxed.

Sheldon was in the middle of a meeting with President Seibert, Professor Gabelhauser and two visiting professors when Mark knocked on his door and peeked around the corner. He grimaced and offered an apology. "Excuse me. I am very sorry. Sheldon, I need to talk to you."

Sheldon stood, his heart pounding. "What's wrong? Is Penny okay?"

Mark nodded. "The doctors are going to induce her. How soon can you get away?"

Sheldon turned immediately. "Gentlemen, please excuse me, but my wife is in the hospital having our baby and she needs me."

Without waiting for a reply, he grabbed his messenger bag and hurried out the door. Mark grinned and followed the lanky scientist out of the building. As they got into the car he looked over at Sheldon. "Sorry to interrupt your meeting."

Sheldon shrugged as he buckled his seat belt. "Penny needs me." He looked over at Mark. "Thank you for coming to get me."

Mark shrugged. "You guys are my friends. Besides," he grinned mischievously, "Missy would make me sleep on the couch for a week if I didn't."

Sheldon sighed slightly. "I don't want to know about your carnal relationship with my sister. However, I do want to say that I was wrong. Missy has always been fairly content. However, she is much happier than I have ever seen her. That is because of you. I can see her joy when she comes to visit and her sadness when it is time to return home."

Mark smiled. "I care a lot about her. She's so damn vibrant and alive. After my wife died, I lost that. I've been kind of drifting ever since. Missy brought warmth back into my life. I'm falling for her, Sheldon. I should probably warn you now, I'm working up the nerve to ask her to move here. To live with me. Maybe eventually marry me."

Sheldon looked at him, momentarily distracted from his worry over Penny. "I will speak plainly. I love my sister. I still have some concerns about the age difference being so great. The odds are, you will leave her a widow. However," he said softly, "I do believe you will never harm her, and will always do your best for her. I have no objects to you asking Missy to live with you."

Mark grinned as they pulled into the parking lot. He shut off the car and looked over at Sheldon. "I think that's probably the nicest thing I have ever heard you say to me."

Sheldon snorted. "I am not the one who will have to live with her. Don't take it as a compliment until after you eat her cooking."

Mark guffawed all the way to the third floor where they were greeted by a tense Missy and a worried Penny. Dr. Green, the pediatrician, was just explaining to Penny that they were going to go ahead and induce labor. She was bleeding again. Sheldon was hustled off to scrub up and the anesthesiologist was about to administer the epidural.

Mark called the guys, and Missy called the girls. By the time everyone got there, they had wheeled Penny back to the delivery room.

* * *

The door to the waiting room opened and Sheldon walked through wearily. The group crowded around and he dragged a hand down his face. He looked at everyone and smiled slowly. "They're okay," he said. "She's 3 lbs, 7 oz and 18 inches long. They are getting her settled in the NICU at the moment, and then we can go see her. They aren't going to allow any of you in, but I can bring her over to the window so you can see her. Penny will have to stay a few more days for observation, and then they will release her. Not that either of us will be going anywhere without our baby."

Sheldon paused and looked a bit thunderstruck. "I'm a father," he said softly. Missy laughed and wrapped him in a big hug. Soon all the others were hugging each other, too.

When the nurse came out to get Sheldon, everyone crowded around the viewing station. It was a bit alarming to see the tube going into Caroline's nose, the wires on her chest, and the monitors around her hands and feet. The nurse helped Sheldon pick her up out of the incubator and he held her close to his chest. Everyone watched the awe spread across his face as he became lost in the wonder of holding his daughter. He completely forgot they were even there. She had a small amount of dark hair on her head, and her tiny body was a dark pink and quite wrinkly. But to the group, who had spent the last two months worrying, and hoping, she was beautiful.

Once Penny was back in her room, they got to see her briefly. She was tired, and still pretty out of it from the anesthesia, but insisted on hearing all about what they thought of Caroline. Once she began to drift off, Sheldon hustled them out the door. He said goodbye to them, then slipped back into the room and settled in beside Penny. She sighed softly and snuggled against his side. Sheldon kissed her forehead and relaxed. He had never felt so at peace.


	35. Chaos Never Dies Day

**Chaos Never Dies Day (November 9****th****)**

Penny rolled her eyes as Sheldon ran around the room in a hectic manner. He was frantically muttering under his breath. A knock on the door had her throwing a blanket over her shoulder quickly. The door opened and Raj and Sarah walked in. The group had drawn straws to see who got to help bring Penny and Caroline home, and they had won. Sheldon looked up and immediately began loading bags onto Raj's arms.

Penny waved Sarah over and patted the chair beside her. "Quick. Sit before he loads you down, too."

Sheldon paused long enough to shoot Penny a glare before grabbing the car seat and the rest of the bags. He hustled Raj out the door with a quick promise thrown over his shoulder to be back soon.

Penny flipped the blanket back and switched Caroline to her other breast. She smiled softly as she smoothed the dark tuft of hair on her baby's head.

Sarah reached over and caressed a little hand. She giggled as the little hand wrapped around her finger. "She's gotten bigger."

Penny nodded happily. "She's up to 4 lbs and 1 oz now. Her lungs are strong, and she's eating well. It's been a rough couple of weeks, but she's tough. She's going to need a lot of check ups and some close monitoring, but so far, so good."

The door opened and Sarah swiftly covered Penny up again. Sheldon rushed in and grabbed the diaper bag and the Boppy pillow. He rushed back out just as quickly. Sarah and Penny looked at each other and giggled. A nurse showed up with a wheelchair and Penny settled into it. Sarah followed along as they made their way down to the ground floor. Sheldon gently set his daughter into the car seat and then helped Penny ease into the car also. He slid in on the other side and buckled up.

"Now, go slow. Watch for other cars, and make sure you keep at least two car lengths between you and all other cars," Sheldon said to Raj.

Raj rolled his eyes and Penny leaned over to pat Sheldon's arm. "Sweetie, calm down. You're making him nervous. No backseat driving." He opened his mouth to argue and Penny looked at him innocently. "Oh look, Sheldon. I don't think she likes riding in the seat. Maybe you should sing for her."

Sheldon immediately leaned in closer to his daughter and began singing Soft Kitty. Raj shot Penny a look of gratitude and she winked back. The rest of the trip went smoothly.

* * *

Sheldon opened the door to the apartment and stepped back so Penny could go ahead of them. A cheerful cry of welcome home went up from all their family and friends gathered inside. Unfortunately it startled the baby and she began to cry. Sheldon looked appalled and immediately tried to throw everyone out.

Meemaw stepped forward and shushed him as she reached for her great-granddaughter. "Let me hold this little angel," she said happily. She moved to the couch and sat down gently. Meemaw cuddled her close and began rocking from side to side. Soon the baby was asleep again. Penny sat down on the armchair and watched Mary and her own mom flank Meemaw. All three women cooed and ahhed, completely engrossed in Caroline. She reached out and pulled Sheldon down onto the chair beside her. He twitched slightly, because this wasn't his spot, but placed an arm around Penny.

He leaned down and whispered in her ear. "Do you know what today is?" Penny shook her head and looked at him inquiringly. "Chaos Never Dies Day. Suitable, yes?"

Penny burst out laughing and pulled him in for a heartfelt kiss. "I hate to break it to you, Sheldon, but we're parents now. _Every_ day is chaos day from now on."

Sheldon smiled and kissed Penny tenderly. "I can live with that," he whispered to her.


	36. Bathtub Party Day

**Bathtub Party Day (December 5****th****)**

She quietly handed Priya the diaper bag and kissed her cheek. She handed Leonard the cooler with the bottles in it and kissed his cheek. "I really appreciate you guys babysitting," she whispered.

Priya grinned. "We are happy to do it. It will be good practice if we ever have a child of our own."

Leonard blushed slightly and shook his head. "I just moved in a month ago and already she's talking kids. What's a guy to do?"

Penny heard the shower start and kissed Caroline's forehead before handing her off to Priya. "I'll see you in a few hours, honey. Mommy loves you. But she needs a little time with Daddy, okay?"

She waved bye as they walked away. She locked the front door and stripped off her robe and pajamas. She smirked and threw them onto Sheldon's spot. Then she headed to the bathroom eagerly.

* * *

Sheldon was just reaching for his shampoo when the curtain moved. He looked back wide eyed as Penny slipped into the tub with him. Immediately his body reacted to her. Penny looked him up and down slowly, licking her lips.

"You know it's Amy's turn to pick the holiday, right?" she asked.

Sheldon nodded with a bit of confusion. They were naked, and she wanted to discuss Amy and holidays?

"Amy called me last night to tell me her choice." Penny grinned and wrapped a hand around his manhood. Sheldon groaned and leaned back against the wall. "It's Bathtub Party Day, Sheldon. Leonard and Priya are watching Caroline for the next five hours. How _should_ we celebrate?" she asked innocently, as she continued to stroke him.

Sheldon grabbed Penny's waist and turned them around. He pressed her up against the wall and ravished her lips. "Are you sure, Penny?" he asked huskily. "It's only been 6 weeks since you had Caroline."

Penny lifted one leg and pulled him against her. "I need you, Sheldon. Please don't make me wait any longer." With a sigh of pure bliss, he joined their bodies.

* * *

Penny listened to his heartbeat as she traced her name across his stomach. His right arm was draped over her shoulder, his fingers gently running up and down her arm. Penny lifted her head and looked into his beautiful blue eyes.

"Are you happy?" she asked.

Sheldon looked at her with surprise. "Penny, I have a beautiful daughter, a fascinating career, good friends, loving family and most importantly, I have you. Without you I would be alone, still trapped in the mindset that emotions were detrimental and that I was above all of that. All I would have is physics. I love my work. But you make my life complete. Happy? I am beyond that. I am jubilant."

Penny smiled tearfully and kissed him. "I love you," she said softly. "I've never been happier."

Sheldon grinned and rolled them over. "We still have a couple of hours until they bring our little girl home. Let's see how happy I can make you."

Penny wrapped her legs around his waist. "Ooh! I love a challenge!' she purred.

* * *

Missy and Mark were the next ones to marry. They had a beautiful ceremony in March. Amy and Zack announced they were expecting their own bundle of joy a month later. Raj's parents were upset at first that their kids were marrying outside their religion, but Leonard's obvious love for Priya and Sarah's jolly good nature quickly won them over. Even Leonard's mom had to admit that she had never seen her son so happy and content. Bernadette and Howard got married, too, just before Howard got the opportunity to go into space.

There were a few bumps along the road for Penny and Sheldon. They were two stubborn people who rarely looked at things the same way. But they never lost sight of what was important. Caroline was joined a couple of years later by a baby sister, Natalie Grace. The two of them kept their parents on their toes. They weren't just smart. They were scary smart. Inquisitive, bright, inventive and usually banded together. They had Sheldon's genius and Penny's daring. Life in the Cooper house was never dull.

* * *

**:Epilogue: **

24 years later Caro (as she liked to be called), Grace, Nathan Fowler-Johnson, Edward Hofstadter, Michelle Wolowitz, Anala Koothrappali and the twins Jason and Jessica Johnson gathered to help their parents celebrate 30 years of friendship. Leonard and Raj were bickering over whose turn it was to buy the Thai food. Zack was asleep on the couch, worn out from driving 10 hours.

Caro's boyfriend watched with confusion as Sheldon tried to blow up Howard's head over a weird card game. "Are they always like this when they get together?" he asked, turning to watch Penny and Amy tango by. Priya and Missy were giggling as Sarah and Bernadette sang Dancing Queen together.

Grace nodded as the others laughed. "Yep. Don't let the arguing or silliness fool you. Even though they all live in different places all over the world, they are the best of friends. There's nothing one of them won't do for the others."

Michelle nodded. "Remember four years ago? Uncle Zack had to have that by-pass surgery, so they decided to take a cruise? That way Uncle Zack could spend every day sitting on the deck, relaxing?"

Eddie laughed. "You and I had just graduated from high school. Aunt Penny and Aunt Amy snuck us drinks."

Nathan nodded. "Uncle Sheldon hates boats, but he never complained once. He even spent the last night on board sitting with Uncle Zack and playing gin rummy."

Anala linked her arm through Grace's. "What about 5 years ago, when you and I came out to our parents and told them we love each other? I thought my grandmother would have a heart attack if we ever told her, but Penny and Dad arranged for my grandparents to fly in from New Delhi, and your grandmother to visit from Galveston. Everyone stepped in to explain how, even though we were only 16, we loved each other and they convinced them to give us a chance to explain for ourselves."

16 yr old Jessica smiled, even though a tear slipped down one cheek. "When Dad died last year, Uncle Raj and Aunt Sarah flew in all the way from Italy. Uncle Sheldon even skipped an awards banquet in his honor to give the eulogy. We spent the week doing all those weird holidays in Dad's honor."

Caro turned to her boyfriend, a man she hoped was The Guy. "Regardless of blood, _this_ is my family. So, ready to meet my aunts, uncles and parents?"

Greg smiled down at the woman who had first impressed him with her beautiful mind, and later astounded him with her generous heart. "Into the fray, we go," he said.

"Together," Caro smiled.

"Always," he replied.

* * *

**I hope you guys have enjoyed these three years of holidays as much as I enjoyed writing them. By far, the epilogue is my favorite part. I guess, because I can see it in my head. Sheldon and Howard playing Warlords of Ka'a, Penny and Amy dancing, even Raj and Leonard arguing about the food. Everyone a little grayer, a wrinkle here and there, but still friends. Still each other's support. Thanks for reading. Today is International Jazz Day. Excuse me while I go listen to some Thelonius Monk. **


End file.
